Life is Strange 2: Secrets
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A series of unexpected events begins to cause friction between the Diaz brothers. Between Sean making the acquaintance and later friendship and even romance of drifters and suspected criminals and Daniel facing unfortunate attention from a respected teacher at school, strain develops that could see their family fall apart, or have they a chance to pull together stronger than ever?
1. Chapter 1

**Life is Strange 2: Secrets**

Chapter 1 of a new Life is Strange 2 story, just a random idea I had and worked out, recently became more inspired for this idea after finally clearing all four currently released episodes, so here we go, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange 2 or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was the start of yet another day and with it came the sleepy groans of the Mexican-American teenage boy known as Sean Diaz. Blinking and yawning Sean sat up in bed, Sean was 16 years old with a slightly toned build, short dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin that hinted as his heritage. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Sean noted the clock by his bed and quickly got out of bed.

'_Urgh man, better hurry...if I don't I'll be late.' _He thought to himself.

Pulling himself out of bed he quickly got dressed, pulling on a pair of jeans, a red T-shirt and black sneakers. He also pocketed a red beanie to pull on later and quickly left his bedroom.

"Well, well, good morning Sean." Came the joking voice of his father.

Sean sighed and shook his head, Esteban Diaz, a tall Mexican man with some muscle, short dark hair and eyes with notable stubble and clad in stained jeans a grey button-up shirt and boots, it was clear he had already been down to their garage, working on the car down there.

'_Supposed to be mine once I'm old enough and it's ready...Guess it's some luck having a mechanic for a dad...' _Sean reflected with a smile. _'Then there's Daniel.'_

That thought came into his mind as he heard the small outburst of giggling from the 9 year old boy seated already having breakfast, like all the family the boy had tanned skin, dark brown hair and brown eyes, he was also skinny and his hair was slightly longer and messier than the others. It was Sean's younger brother, Daniel Diaz, clad in jeans, a white T-shirt with a blue plaid button-up shirt over it and simple sneakers.

Rolling his eyes Sean ruffled Daniel's hair.

"Morning to you too, _enano_."

Daniel brushed Sean's hand away from his hair. "Urgh, stop that."

Esteban laughed. "Okay you two, no time for horsing around, Sean you need to eat quick or you're gonna be late for school."

Sean nodded and quickly began to eat, Daniel seemed to get the message too and soon they were finished and getting ready to leave for school.

"Alright, well, better hurry, that's the bus. I'll see you this evening, right Daniel."

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, see you then Sean."

Both boys smiled and went their separate ways, heading for their respective schools. Both unaware of what they were about to face, all starting with meeting new people in their schools.

* * *

Entering his own school, Sean smiled lightly as he soon spotted and met up with one of his closest friends, Lyla Park. Lyla was sixteen like him, an Asian girl with pale skin, chin length black hair, brown eyes and a slender build. She was clad in black pants, a silver sweater and simple sneakers.

"Hey Sean, about time you got here." Lyla joked with a grin.

Sean just smiled. "Yeah, sorry, kinda slept in a bit."

Lyla shook her head. "Yeah, tell me about it, better get going, the guys are waiting, oh and..."

She nudged him and pulled his attention to someone else. Sean blushed upon seeing his crush, sixteen year old Jenn Murphy, a beautiful girl with long red hair and green eyes, pale skin and a slender shapely build, clad in denim cut-off shorts, a purple T-shirt with a panda design on it and sandals.

"Aren't you gonna go talk to her?" Lyla asked playfully.

Sean groaned. "Urgh, not...not right now, shouldn't we uh, be meeting the guys first?"

Lyla rolled her eyes but nodded as they headed towards their other friends. "You're never gonna win her heart that way Sean."

"Yeah, yeah."

Shaking his head Sean instead focused as he approached his other friends, all hanging around talking.

Sean smiled lightly as he observed his friends, a feeling of normalcy taking over him, everything feeling right and normal, a routine he was familiar and comfortable with.

First was Ellery, a dark skinned young man with short cut black hair, black eyes and a reasonable build, he was dressed in a black basketball shorts, an orange T-shirt and sandals. #

Then there was Eric, tall with light skin, short messy dark brown hair, brown eyes and clad in cargo pants with a dark blue hoodie and simple sneakers.

Then there was Adam, the top gamer amongst them, he was slightly shorter and heavier than them with short brown hair and brown eyes, as well as facial hair as he was often too lazy to shave, he wore faded jeans with a brown T-shirt and simple jeans.

His smile dropped slightly as he noted the last member of the group. A young man of medium height with medium length brown hair and hazel eyes, clad in ripped jeans, a white tank-top and boots. It was Harv, the one member of the group who was less of a friend and more of an acquaintance of Sean.

'_So long as he doesn't start with any of his crass comments, we'll be fine.'_ Sean told himself.

If there was one thing Sean truly disliked about Harv, it was his near constant attempts to find sexual innuendos to tease people with. Still Sean decided he could put up with it if kept to a minimum.

It was then Sean noticed two other people in the group that he'd never seen before.

The first was a sixteen year old young man with short red hair, hazel eyes and fair skin, he was around five foot seven in height with a toned build and wore glasses, as well as black jeans, a dark blue T-shirt, white socks and black sneakers.

The other boy was taller and about a year older, standing a five foot eleven, he had tanned skin, a normal build with broad shoulders, olive green eyes and short reddish brown hair and facial hair resembling a five o'clock shadow. He was dressed in brown cargo shorts with a black T-shirt, simple white socks and red sneakers.

While both seemed somewhat shy, the taller boy seemed to be warming up to the others easily.

"Ah, hey guys." Eric called out when he greeted them.

Sean smiled. "Hey, um, so…?"

Ellery grinned. "Ah yeah, these guys are new here, so we decided to let them hang out with us. This is Jamie Townley."

He gestured to the red haired boy as he said that, said boy smiled shyly and nodded, then the taller boy.

"And Kyle Sherman."

Kyle smiled too. "Hey."

Sean grinned and greeted them, slowly getting to know them. It seemed Kyle had moved to Seattle following his mother getting a job there while Jamie was actually all the way from Scotland, having moved over with his family for a new life. Sean smiled, ready to get to know these new students and otherwise have a normal day.

* * *

Daniel sighed as he took his seat at school. When the door opens however, he is surprised to see a woman he doesn't recognize enter, along with a boy of similar age to him.

The woman was around twenty-seven or twenty-eight, with medium length thick brown hair, green eyes as well as fair skin and a tall slender figure. She was clad in a grey professional skirt and white blouse with black flats.

The boy meanwhile was roughly the same height as Daniel too, with short blonde hair, blue eyes and pale freckled skin. He wore a pair of simple jeans and sneakers, as well as a red T-shirt, on it was a hand drawn symbol of the letters CS.

Charlotte Hawkins took a deep breath, nervous as she entered the class, looking at all the bright new faces that were now looking at her with curiosity. She had recently moved into town and had had only recently graduated as a teacher, this was her first day teaching and she was filled with all kinds of jitters. She tried to hold it all in however as she stood, facing the class with a warm smile.

"Good morning class, my name is Miss Hawkins." She greeted them. "I'll be your new teacher."

They all responded to her, greeting her politely some even friendly. The new student shifted awkwardly as he stood nearby. Charlotte smiled at him encouragingly before turning to the class.

She then announced. "We also have a new student today, Chris Eriksen. Let's all give him a big welcome."

The class all welcomed Chris, who bit his lip, blushing shyly, meanwhile Charlotte looked around for somewhere for Chris to sit.

She soon spotted an empty seat, right next to a cheerful looking Hispanic boy and directed Chris over to it.

"Why don't you go sit by...?" She said, trailing off for the boy to introduce himself.

He smiled and replied. "Daniel, Miss. Daniel Diaz."

She smiled lightly at his politeness and nodded. "Thank you Daniel."

Chris, still biting his lip went and sat down and Charlotte prepared to begin the class. As she did so she grew more confident, happy and found her nervousness going away as the day goes on. The children seemed enthralled and she was able to get through her lesson plans without much struggle.

Daniel was smiling too, liking the new teacher already and Charlotte smiled back at him when she noticed this. She noted he seemed like a sweet boy and she couldn't wait to get to know him better. Plus he was already helping Chris feel more comfortable, the two becoming fast friends and Chris, while still shy, began opening up a little.

* * *

In all the brothers, along with these new meetings, simply enjoyed a normal day, unaware that in the near future, they would be facing grave dangers and would find their fraternal relationship put to the test.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life is Strange 2: Secrets**

Chapter 3 of my Life is Strange 2 story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
The Nova 6: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, can't say too much here due to spoilers but I'll message you about it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange 2 or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Daniel smiled as he left class, he had to admit, while he had been unsure at first, along with most of the class, he was growing fond of their new teacher Charlotte Hawkins. She made all their lessons seem fun and had a knack for holding everyone's attention and keeping them engaged.

'_I hope she stays, Miss Hawkins, she's pretty cool, way better than our last teacher, he could send you to sleep just by talking.' _He thought to himself.

It was then he spotted someone else up ahead and grinned as he hurried to catch up.

"Chris, wait up."

The blonde boy turned and grinned widely upon seeing Daniel. In the days that passed since Chris' first, the two boys had become friends.

"Hi Daniel." Chris greeted him cheerfully.

The two boys had become fast friends and began bonding over common interests such as comics, superheroes, namely Power Bear, and such.

"So, what's up?" Chris asks.

Daniel just smiled. "Nothing much, just, been a good day so far, huh?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah, I...things have been pretty good. I was anxious when I started here but I'm glad things seemed to have gone so well."

"Trust me, people are cool here, mostly. There's still a couple of, you know, troublemakers, but we're mostly fine." Daniel reassured him. "Anyway, we're friends, I'll look out for you, no matter what, right."

"Right." Chris replied with a grin.

With that the boys found a bench to sit at and began simply hanging out, talking and with Chris drawing and Daniel doing the story they began working on an idea Chris had. The CS on his T-shirt when they first met had stood for Captain Spirit, Chris' own superhero and, finding out their complimentary talents, they began planning, just for fun, making their own Captain Spirit comics.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the boys, they were being watched by one of the other teachers standing at the window, watching them intently. Said teacher was a tall man of thirty-nine with short black hair, black eyes and fair skin. He was clean shaved with a toned build and wore wire rim glasses, along with khaki pants, a dark orange button up collared shirt and brown shoes.

His name was Richard Webster, a calm, friendly and kindly man, eager to help his students and colleagues and was well experienced and respected at the school, but he actually harboured a dark secret, his real self, a man who was sly and stopped at nothing to get what he wanted for he was actually watching the boys with great interest, being a paedophile who had just found his latest target.

'_Honestly the most perfect boy I've seen, such smooth tan skin, lovely hair, pretty eyes and lips...' _He thought as he stared at Daniel. _'Certainly the best boy yet. The Eriksen boy too...so lovely, but I oh, that Diaz boy is _just _that little bit better...'_

He grinned, already formulating a plot to get his hands on Daniel. Unable to help himself he also began to consider a similar plot for getting his hands on Chris too, but Daniel came first.

* * *

Kyle smiled as he headed for lunch. He had settled in well at the school, so had Jamie too. The two had formed a friendship after both finding themselves as the new guys in the school. For all his shyness Jamie was still a friendly guy and Kyle got along well with him.

'_We've made other friends too, they're all pretty chill and things are looking pretty cool so far.' _He reflected.

"Hey." A friendly voice greeted him.

He turned and smiled when he saw Jenn Murphy standing there, smiling at him warmly.

"Hi Jenn, what's up?" He replied.

She continued to smile and replied. "Nothing much, was just wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend, it'd be nice to get to know you better."

Kyle smiled wider at that. "Yeah, sounds like fun."

He was unaware however that this little talk was witnessed by none other than Sean. Seeing the talk Sean tensed.

'_What the, whoa, okay calm down dude, they're just talking...but then, why is Jenn looking at Kyle like that, could she be…?' _He found his thoughts racing. _'Urgh, dammit, I thought, did I, fuck what...'_

He tried to clam down, but it was no use, it was obvious from her expression that Jenn was beginning to show interest in Kyle and quite possibly he was returning it. Sean could understand why, Jenn was an attractive girl after all with a lot of boys in the school attracted to her. But having formed a good friendship together, Sean was worried that this could cause conflict. Which was why, seeing this, despite himself, he was struggling to control the rising feelings of jealousy.

* * *

While most of their friends were yet to arrive, Sean found himself facing Kyle, with only Jamie and Lyla also being present.

"Sean, dude..." Kyle was saying, startled.

Sean shook his head. "Dude seriously, I'm not blind and-"

Kyle raised his hands. "Whoa, I don't get it, you never said anything, we were just talking and that's it."

"Don't take me for an idiot, I-"

Lyla shook her head, getting between them. "Alright whoa, enough!"

"Lyla?" Sean gasped.

She just pulled him away while Jamie remained with Kyle. Kyle shook his head.

"What the hell man, why'd he blow up like that?" Kyle gasped.

Jamie sighed. "He's probably looking more into your talk with Jenn than he should, unless, are you guys…?"

"No, I mean...she's cute but...I don't know her that well and..." Kyle stammered.

"Yeah, Sean feels that way too, he...he has feelings for her and probably felt jealous." Jamie explained, grimacing.

Kyle groaned. "Urgh, great, I didn't even know and now...fuck."

Jamie smiled. "It's cool man, we can fix this, give Lyla a chance to calm Sean down first."

Kyle just nodded, hoping that Jamie was right.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lyla sighed as she turned to Sean.

"Lyla, I-"

"Dude, you need to calm down." She snapped. "That was quite frankly the most pathetic thing I've ever seen from you."

Sean groaned. "Lyla..."

"Kyle doesn't even know about your feelings for Jenn, he was just talking to her and _she _approached him. Now you've gotta stop this shit and think alright, just calm down." She insisted firmly.

Sean groaned and sighed, nodding. The more he listened, the more Lyla's words made sense. So it was that, by the end of school that day, things had calmed down and Sean had apologized to Kyle for his loss of temper. But when school ended Lyla paused, confused when Sean did not approach the bus with her as he usually did.

"Sean?"

Sean bit his lip. "I'm just...I need some time to myself Lyla, gotta clear my head, I'll, I'll call you later okay."

Lyla shifted uneasily. "Well, alright, just be careful, okay."

Sean nodded and headed off into the city, trying to gather his thoughts.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Life is Strange 2: Secrets**

Chapter 3 of my Life is Strange 2 story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange 2 or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Walking through the streets of Seattle, Sean sighed, having finally calmed down.

'_Shit, I shouldn't have blown up like that, what is wrong with me?' _He thought to himself. _'I can't act like that, it's not fair to Kyle or to Jenn. Kyle didn't know and it's not like I made any sort of move on Jenn or anything...I...what if she doesn't see me as anything more than a friend.'_

He felt uneasy about it, but it was a possibility, he had to acknowledge that. So he took a deep breath and now, feeling calmer, he resumed his walk, trying to think about how exactly to fix things properly, despite the fact he felt uneasy.

He continued to wonder. _'The way she looked at him and spoke to him...could it be, could Jenn actually be interested in Kyle. I mean, it...'_

He stopped and leaned against the wall of the nearby building, looking up at the sky and ran a hand through his hair.

'_I have to be understanding, if...if Jenn really is interested in Kyle and just wants to be friends with me, I have to accept that. I can be happy for them, I don't want it to ruin the friendships I've made.' _He thought to himself.

Taking a deep breath and feeling calmer now he'd turned it all over in his head, Sean straightened up and was about to walk on, but then a strange sound caught his attention from the nearby alleyway.

It sounded like some sort of argument, looking down the alleyway Sean was startled to see what looked like two thugs who were harassing a girl.

"Hey, this is what we agreed, this is our business deal, it's delivered." The girl was saying.

One of the thugs just laughed. Oh please, you think we're gonna be satisfied with just that. When we've got a much better bonus right in front of us."

The girl shot back. "We had our agreement, and you know what'll happen if you...get your hands off me!"

"Oh shut up girlie, we can do what we want now stop struggling, you'll only make this worse for yourself."

Sean was horrified, this girl was not only being harassed, she was about to be raped. He didn't even have time to think, he just ran.

"Hey, get off her!"

The thugs turned, startled, the girl staggered back.

"What the fuck?" She gasped. "Get out of here!"

The thugs growled. "You said you were alone bitch!"

"I don't even know him!"

Sean tensed but then, seemingly panicked by his sudden appearance, and clearly expecting something or someone else, they ran, shoving the girl aside as they did so.

Sean blinked startled. _'Whoa, okay...well, guess we're lucky they didn't stay to fight.'_

Biting his lip he turned to the girl who had already pulled herself back up.

Sean took a moment to take in the girl's appearance.

She was around his age, and had long, straight purple hair styled into an undercut with short bangs. Her hair was gathered over her left shoulder, and several of its strands were wrapped in multicoloured dread wraps and bronze hair clips. The girl had hazel eyes with green nuances.

On her earlobes, the girl wore matching black ear tunnels. Around her neck were two hemp necklaces, one grey, and the other red-and-white, as well as a string with two silver keys attached. She was clad in ripped black pants, a black T-shirt nuder a grey unzipped hoodie and hi-tops.

She looked at him warily but her voice was genuine as she replied. "Um, thanks for that. I...Thanks."

Sean nodded. "It's cool, I'm just glad they didn't..."

He grimaced and the girl shuddered.

"Um, I'm Sean, Sean Diaz..." He said, introducing himself.

The girl looked at him warily again, but gave a small smile. "Cassidy, just, Cassidy."

Sean nodded. "So um, could I...walk you home, I mean not that I don't think you can handle yourself against those thugs if they're still around, but safety in numbers right?"

"No, no, it's fine..." She replied quickly, a little too quickly. "I'll be fine now, thanks."

Sean bit his lip, confused and a little suspicious but said nothing, he was surprised that he had even made that offer. He also felt strange around this girl, a strange sensation stirring inside him from the moment they made eye contact.

There was a brief pause before Cassidy shrugged.

"Well, I better get going." She said, picking up a rucksack off the ground. "Thanks again."

She turned and began to leave, unable to stop himself Sean found himself blurting out.

"Hey um, think we'll meet again?"

He just prayed he sounded more curious than anything else.

Looking over her shoulder Cassidy smirked. "I'll be in the area for some time so, you know...it's always possible."

With that she continued on her way and Sean bit his lip, wondering just why he had blurted that out. Shaking his head and realizing the time he quickly hurried off, he had to get home.

* * *

Coming in the front door he almost immediately walked into Daniel.

"Sean, you're back, where were you, we..." Daniel blurted out.

Sean raised his hands. "Yeah, I'm sorry Daniel, I headed out into town after school and, and stuff caught up with me, sorry."

Daniel pouted for a moment but then smiled. "Well, you're home now at least."

"Indeed, I was getting worried, Sean."

Sean turned to see his father in the kitchen, eyebrow raised.

"Sorry dad, like I said, I got caught up in a few things." He replied.

If either Daniel or Esteban could tell he was hiding something, they said nothing about it and no awkward questions were asked much to his relief.

"Alright then, go get cleaned up for dinner." Esteban said at last.

So Sean headed through to his room and smiled in relief.

Then, remembering something else, he hurried to his laptop and quickly called Lyla on skype.

"About time dude, I've been stuck here worrying about you." She said at once.

Sean laughed softly. "Good to see you too Lyla, don't worry, I'm fine."

Lyla sighed but nodded. "Alright, alright, so um...what's up?"

"Nothing much." Sean replied.

So they spent time talking, all while Sean waited for dinner to be ready.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Life is Strange 2: Secrets**

Chapter 4 of my Life is Strange 2 story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
The Nova 6: Thanks, glad you've been enjoying it, well, we can only wait and see, again, can't say much because of spoilers, wouldn't really work out exactly given how I've already planned all the pairings and such.  
Boris Yeltsin: It already has, obviously :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange 2 or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Rubbing the back of her neck Cassidy sighed.

'_Well so much for an easy deal, that went south quickly.' _She thought looking down at the bag she still held. _'Was supposed to sell this to those goons and they'd pay me and I'd get the money back here. Instead they decide to try and rape me...fuckers. Lucky that guy showed up, Sean Diaz was it?'_

She smiled and then shrugged before entering the dilapidated and supposedly empty warehouse she had stopped outside, after making sure no one was watching. Inside there were a lot of people like her, homeless, looking for work and all brought into this group, their desperation leaving them with no choice but to work for the leader of this group, a career criminal who was forming his own small criminal army and such with his 'homeless workers', including her. She looked around at the group, plenty of people like her.

'_We were lost, stuck on the streets or on the run for varying reasons. In my case on the run from my fucking asshole dad. Then the boss swoops in and offers us a home, a play to stay, food. We're all so desperate we agree and he takes advantage of that. That's us now working for him in his criminal dealings.' _She reflected.

That wasn't what truly disturbed her however, what truly disturbed her was that while the majority were like her, forced into it and wishing they had some means of escape. There were others who had become rather attached to this new lifestyle, being more than willing followers of the boss. Of course escape was impossible when he would just hunt them down and kill them.

She was approached by one of the group, the one she knew best and she smiled upon seeing him. It was Finn McNamara, a young man with blue eyes, fair skin, and brown hair styled in medium-length dreadlocks, which were adorned with several multicoloured dread beads, coils, and clips.

Finn also had black ear tunnels and many blue abstract, sketch-like tattoos on his arms, as well as scars scattered across his body to reflect his vagabond lifestyle. On his face, Finn had a scar across the bridge of his nose, a circular barbell septum ring, and tattoos including three triangles under his left eye and a line running from his lower lip to his chin.

On his left hand, Finn had two silver rings on his index and ring fingers, as well as a circular symbol with two short, slanted lines drawn on his palm. On his right hand, Finn had one silver ring on his ring finger and a circular tattoo symbol with a jagged arrow crossing through it on its back. Letters were drawn on the back of each of his knuckles, spelling out " A". He was clad in a pair of dark blue jeans with a black T-shirt, a dark grey bomber jacket and worn boots.

"Yo Cass, welcome back." He greeted, before noting the bag. "Uh, didn't you have a deal to make?"

Cassidy shook her head. "Hey Finn, deal went south, assholes wouldn't pay, were more interested in taking something we didn't offer them."

Finn tensed at that, knowing exactly what she meant. "Holy shit, are you-?"

"I'm fine, it's...they didn't get what they wanted." She replied; deciding not to mention the exact details, not yet at least. "So um, yeah, gotta tell the boss. How are the others?"

Finn shrugged. "Ah you know, same old, same old."

Cassidy just nodded, considering for a moment.

To the casual eye, the group looked like a simple group of homeless people trying to look out for each other, but only by being part of it would anyone know the truth. Cassidy couldn't help but consider how life could have reached this point for any of them. She knew for her she had just had to escape her asshole racist dad, she still recalled how he blew up when she dared to date a boy who wasn't white and promptly beat the boy viciously. Her brother actually took it even further, threatening her for daring to do such a thing and her mother did absolutely nothing.

'_Typical behaviour in my house, better off without them, but is this really a step up?' _She thought sadly. _'Finn certainly doesn't have it any better...'_

She sighed sadly, considering her closest friend's past too. How he and his brothers helped their father with his 'illicit business' before they got caught and his father threw all of his sons under the bus, getting them all in jail. Finn got out of jail eventually and went on the run after that, unable to escape the feelings of betrayal.

Finn however seemed relaxed as usual. "Alright then, better go talk to the boss, we've got dinner almost all ready."

Cassidy nodded. "Cool."

So, taking a deep breath, she made her way through to the 'office' where the boss, a tall muscular man with short dark hair and dark eyes with a couple of scars on his face and wearing jeans, a brown shirt under a leather jacket and boots.

The leader of the group, Marcus he called himself, but Cassidy was certain that wasn't his real name, looked up.

"What's this?" He demanded upon seeing the bag. "I told you to carry out our deal."

Cassidy sighed. "Yeah, but our deal didn't involve me getting raped by those fuckers."

"What?!" He yelled. "They…?"

"They tried but they weren't successful." She explained.

Marcus nodded, seemingly relaxing. "Alright, alright...shit if I knew those fuckers were...alright we'll have to figure something else out, we need more money, in the meantime...go and have dinner with the others. I'll see you tonight."

"Tonight..." Cassidy replied hesitantly. "Yeah, sure..."

"Don't forget our agreement." Marcus growled. "Remember Cassidy, there are a number of guys out in that room there who would gladly try to take advantage of you."

Cassidy sighed. "Yeah, and you make sure they don't touch me, in return, I sleep with you.

Marcus nodded, smirking.

'_Yeah I'm your fucking bed warmer in return for protection.' _She thought bitterly.

But she knew he was right and so had no choice. With that she left the room, heading to join the others for dinner.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Life is Strange 2: Secrets**

Chapter 5 of my Life is Strange 2 story, enjoy, a short character building moment for one of the OCs.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah and well, maybe, maybe :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
The Nova 6: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it's gonna be tricky for them  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange 2 or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It was another day at the school and Charlotte smiled, once again dressed up professionally, in a black pencil skirt, a blue silk button up shirt and black flats. She was working on the plans for her upcoming classes, everything seemed to be going well, much to her relief. She had settled in well to her teaching job and was delighted to be teaching so many bright and cheerful students.

'_There are a few who have trouble yes, but I think I'm managing well...' _She reflected.

But then as she was working on her lesson plans, she stopped as she heard a commotion going on outside the room. Curious and somewhat concerned, she got up and headed out to see what was going on.

As she exited the classroom she looked around and instantly began to worry when she saw the small crowd. She was startled when she saw Daniel in the middle of the crowd, clad in worn jeans, a black T-shirt and sneakers, surrounded by other boys. She considered for a moment, before realizing they didn't look friendly. Worried she started making her way over to them, intending to ask what was going on.

Then she suddenly stopped, hearing what the boys were saying and was shocked and horrified, particularly by the anti-Mexican slurs being spouted by them, while Daniel's Hispanic origins were obvious, she was still startled.

"You don't belong here, Greasball." One snapped.

Another even shoved Daniel back as he tried to leave. "Go back to your own country."

Charlotte growled, shocked and enraged, more so than she had ever been before in her life, especially towards students.

She stalked forwards and spoke at once. "This is unacceptable, we do not tolerate that kind of language here, nor bullying."

The boys and even Daniel turned to her in shock.

She stood over the boys, eyes narrowed and shook her head.

"I've never been so disappointed in students at this school." She remarked, a tone of sarcasm entering her tone. "I'm sure your parents will be thrilled to hear about this. Principal's office, now. Let's go."

Daniel gasped. "What the...?"

The other boys were frozen, staring at her, shocked.

Charlotte growled through her teeth. "Now. Let's go. You're lucky I don't write you up for suspension on the spot."

"But Miss..." One of them tried to protest.

But the look on her face made it clear she was not taking any excuses. So they awkwardly make their way to the Principal's office. She kept her eyes trained on them until she was sure they made it there. She knew she'd have to go herself and report the matter, but first she turned to Daniel and immediately her expression softened.

Charlotte sighed. "I'm so sorry about that Daniel. I promise they won't be messing with you anymore, not if I have anything to say about it."

"I...thanks." He stammered, still seeming startled.

She knelt down until she was eye level with him.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly. "They didn't put their hands on you, did they?"

Daniel shook his head. "No, not this time."

Charlotte froze, her heart pulling at his answer. He had been hurt by those boys.

Biting her lip she thought for a moment before placing a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"If they or anyone else is ever bothering you or hurting you, come straight to me, alright? I won't stand for you to be treated that way." She told him gently.

Daniel smiled at that, looking surprised but grateful. She slowly nodded, smiling.

Charlotte then spoke again. "Alright, I'll walk you to where you need to be. Then I'll go and report this matter to the Principal. Come on."

"Oh, um, thanks." Daniel replied, smiling.

With that she walked with him, just glad she was able to help, yet still shocked that there were students in the school that would do something like that to him.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Life is Strange 2: Secrets**

Chapter 6 of my Life is Strange 2 story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**The Nova 6: Yes, sadly, well, rest assured she's not as you'll soon see and sadly no, this is a no powers AU.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yes indeed :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange 2 or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Meanwhile, leaving his own school, Sean dusted off his clothes, a pair of ripped jeans, a dark red hoodie and black shoes.

'_Well, another day is done...' _He thought. _'Guess I'll go hang around in the city, just pass some time. Not much is happening today.'_

Smiling and waving to Lyla who was currently chatting with Jamie and Kyle. Sean let out a soft sigh, glad that he and Kyle had managed to calm things down and he had apologized and now they were good friends again. Although it hurt he admitted that it was plain as day, even thought they hadn't said or done anything yet, that there was definite attraction between Kyle and Jenn.

He still managed to smile. _'Despite all that, they...they would be quite happy together...besides, I can't, why can't I get that girl out of my mind.'_

He was confused, they had only met once, yet the image of that purple haired girl, Cassidy, kept cropping up in his mind.

'_Damn, get a grip dude.' _He thought to himself. _'Geez, I've only seen her once. Now I'm, I'm...I keep thinking about it, give me a break. I barely know her.'_

The only thing he knew about her was she had been caught up with a couple of unsavoury characters and he had saved her, by pure chance.

He recalled Cassidy saying there was a chance that they'd run into each other again, as she was staying around 'for a while'. It was that last part that confused him and he couldn't help but feel that the chances of that happening were very unlikely.

Which was why he was surprised when he spotted the familiar purple hair ahead. He blinked, startled, but then he looked again, it was definitely her, the same girl as before, Cassidy. She was clad in black pants with a brown unzipped jacket under which she wore a grey T-shirt and simple dark sneakers, badly scuffed.

'_That's definitely her, Cassidy...' _He found himself thinking. _'Is that...That guy with her must be one of the friends she mentioned.'_

He had noticed a young man with Cassidy, tall with dreadlocked brown hair and clad in brown pants with a black long-sleeved T-shirt and scuffed boots. Pausing for a moment he made up his mind and approached.

"Um, hey."

They both turned and Cassidy smiled. "Ah, hey, Sean Diaz right. Nice to see you again."

"Yeah, same here." Sean replied, looking over at the young man.

Grinning the young man held out his hand. "Finn, nice to meet you too."

They shook hands and Sean nodded before Finn spoke up again.

"So, you're the guy who helped Cass out that day, when she um...had a spot of trouble?" He queried.

"Oh, ah, yeah..." He replied, stammering.

Sean wasn't sure exactly what to say.

He wondered if maybe he'd interfered with something he shouldn't have. But both of them smiled and Cassidy nodded.

"Yeah, thanks again for that by the way." She said.

Finn agreed. "Yeah, doesn't bear thinking about what might have happened."

The three of them lapsed into a brief silence before Sean broke it.

"So um, guess you guys are just hanging out?" He said.

Cassidy nodded. "Yeah, you just spending some time wandering around I guess?"

Sean nodded and Finn grinned. "Well, what do you say we all hang out together, might be more fun?"

"Sure, sounds good." Sean said with a smile, all the while noticing. _'__Urgh, man, what is going on now...Looking at Cassidy I feel like...'_

He couldn't place it, but there was a strange warmth building inside him. Little did he know that Cassidy was experiencing something similar.

'_Urgh, damn it, what is this...Am I...I can't be…?'_She thought. _'Fuck no way, I can't...I can't let that happen...Marcus would...'_

Finn just grinned, unaware of their turmoil. "So, shall we get going then, we've got a city full of fun ahead of us for the afternoon."

Laughing along with them they joined him as they walked on.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, Sean especially, they had been seen, by someone who felt put out and worried by what they saw. After leaving school for the day, Daniel felt relieved. The bullying incident had been resolved, Daniel had never seen the principal so outraged than when he'd heard about the boy's comments.

He had met up with Chris, who had worn simple jeans with a blue T-shirt, a red jacket and sneakers, and also met Chris' dad Charles.

A man with blue eyes, close-cropped light brown hair with uneven side-swept bangs, and a light beard and moustache, he was clad in jeans, a collared green shirt and boots.

After some discussion and both Chris and Daniel 'ganging up on him' as Charles joked, Charles took both boys into town to spend time hanging out together at the local game arcade.

"Daniel, you okay?" Chris asked, noting his expression.

Daniel started. "Oh um, I'm fine yeah, it's nothing."

But he was actually hiding the sudden feelings of concern and shock.

'_What's Sean doing here, and who are those two he's with...they're not his usual friends?' _Daniel wondered. _'I don't know, they, something about them seems...are Sean and that girl, the looks they're giving each other, but she...she looks...'_

He glared, unable to help it, it was a strange feeling but he shook his head. He knew he had to talk to his dad about this. But he needed proof. Then he got an idea and, so as not to worry them, when Chris and Charles weren't looking, he pulled out the phone his dad got him for emergencies and quickly managed to get a picture of Sean and the two before hurrying to catch up and follow Chris and Charles as they headed for the arcade. He wanted to enjoy himself, but he couldn't get that unusual sight out of his mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, acting casual as he leaned against the wall of the alleyway, dusting off his brown slacks, light blue plaid button up shirt and making sure his simple loafers were clean, Richard Webster smirked as he watched Daniel and Chris again. He was smirking and already scheming, he was certainly going to enjoy this and take his time, slowly work his way to making Daniel his. He was still interested in Chris, he couldn't deny that, but for him, Daniel was the main prize.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Life is Strange 2: Secrets**

Chapter 7 of my Life is Strange 2 story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Ah no indeed.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
The Nova 6: Yes well, we can only wait and see, things are going to take a few twists and turns before then.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked that.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange 2 or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Sean couldn't help the smile on his face as he returned home that evening. He had simply spent time hanging out with Cassidy and Finn, but they were incredibly fun to hang out with. Finn had such a refreshing and casual way of looking at things and always seemed so open about everything. Meanwhile Cassidy was so raw and true and there was those strange feelings he was getting whenever they were close to each other. Strangely there seemed to be moments where he'd catch her looking at him, only for her to glance away quickly.

'_Why was she...strange...but I can't help but feel there's something not quite right.' _He thought. _'They were very open and honest, but I...I feel like they're hiding something.'_

He had to admit, it worried him, thinking about that. All the same he could help but feel he could trust them and even though he had just met them, it had been an enjoyable time and he had hopes that their friendship could continue. Shaking his head and still smiling he reached his home and fished out his keys.

'_Well, whatever they're hiding, I hope it's nothing too bad and that they'll be alright. I'd hate for anything to happen to them.' _He considered to himself.

All the same, he couldn't help but feel that nagging worry in the back of his mind as he unlocked the door and entered.

He had barely got through the door and closed it behind him when he heard his father's voice.

"There you are, where have you been _mijo_?"

He turned back quickly, eyes wide to see his father standing there, still dressed for work in brown pants, a simple dark blue button up and work boots.

"I...I was just out in the town again." Sean stammered, a little taken aback. "That a crime?"

Esteban sighed. "No but it becomes worrying when you are gone for hours without calling or even a message...Especially when I've called you three times and sent God knows how many messages trying to find out why you aren't home."

Sean grimaced. "Ah, sorry dad, I kinda was...distracted that's all. I'm sorry, everything's fine, really."

"Yes, distracted by those two punk looking kids, who are they?" Esteban queried suddenly.

Sean started. "What, you...you mean Finn and Cassidy, they're...new in town. I was just talking to them, getting to know them, that's all."

Esteban nodded slowly, but still looked suspicious. "Sean...Daniel saw you with those two, he told me all about it."

"Daniel, but...how do you know he…?" Sean started, confused.

"He showed a picture, he took it when he saw you with them." Esteban explained; holding out the phone to show the picture of Sean, with Cassidy and Finn. "Now, you know as well as I do, we try not to judge by appearances. But these two are clearly not your average everyday visitors to Seattle, are they?"

Sean sighed. "I know what you're saying dad. But really, they're just friends and they're good people."

"Friends now...first they were just new in town, now they're friends?" Esteban remarked.

Sean groaned and shook his head.

He knew he had to explain things, he had to put his father's concerns to rest, to show there was no need for any concerns.

"I met Cassidy before and she introduced me to Finn, they're great people, nice and friendly and there's nothing wrong with them, really." He explained, trying to calm things.

Esteban sighed but shook his head. "Alright Sean, I'm trusting you on that, but please, don't ever do that again. You had me worried."

"I know dad. Sorry." Sean replied. "I'll...I'll try and remember to call if this happens again."

Esteban nodded, seemingly calmer now. Sean smiled lightly and made his way to his room. But before he even opened the door, the door to Daniel's room opened and his brother was there, eyes narrowed.

"You're kidding me." He snapped.

Sean sighed, knowing full well now. "So, what, you spy on me and then tell dad some story?"

Daniel shook his head. "Sean I saw them, they're trouble, it's obvious."

"You don't know them Daniel, they're good people, kind, friendly. You just saw them at a distance and made assumptions." Sean said; his tone appeasing.

"Sean, it's obvious they're trouble, and you're getting dragged into it." Daniel insisted.

"Daniel, don't, don't make assumptions about someone without knowing them, remember, that's what dad always say." Sean replied, trying to stay calm. "This isn't like you _enano_. What's wrong?"

Daniel faltered briefly, before turning away. "Nothing...except I'm losing my brother."

He slammed the door shut, leaving Sean frozen, startled while Esteban approached, worried.

Sean shook his head. "I don't even know, dad."

"We'll figure this out Sean." Esteban did his best to reassure him. "Give Daniel some time to cool down first."

Sean sighed and entered his room, hoping that his father was right, but had a deep concern that this wouldn't be the end of it, that this was just the beginning.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Life is Strange 2: Secrets**

Chapter 8 of my Life is Strange 2 story, enjoy

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks and yeah, well things are tricky remember and consider how suddenly Sean has met these two and started hanging out with them.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
The Nova 6: Well, Daniel's new friend doesn't have tattoos, piercings or looks sketchy. That is Daniel's big hang up, as well as how suddenly it all happened.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange 2 or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Dressed in a more casual attire than usual, something that was somewhat common for teachers at the school, what with it being a Friday, in his case a pair of jeans, a dark red button up collared shirt and a pair of loafers, Richard grinned. He was considering how best to make his first move when he noticed the object of his obsession up ahead.

'_Ah there he is...such a lovely boy, oh and what a treat Daniel, to give me such a wonderful view.' _He thought, eyeing Daniel's bare legs hungrily.

For Daniel's legs were indeed exposed due to him wearing a pair of simple black shorts, a dark blue T-shirt, simple black socks and black sneakers. Leering at the delightful sight, Richard approached.

"Ah, good morning Daniel." He greeted, suddenly changing into the picture of respectability.

Daniel turned and smiled, unsuspecting. "Oh hi Mr. Webster, good morning."

Richard smiled lightly and replied. "So, how are you today, quite a warm day, hm?"

Daniel nodded; not even sure where this was supposed to be leading.

"Yes, still good that we can dress more casually on Fridays then. Especially on days like this, glad to see you taking full advantage of that to prepare for the heat." He remarked casually.

Daniel bit his lip at that, confused as to why a teacher was talking to him like that, about things like this either. He was sure he imagined it but for a moment it looked as if there was a strange glint in Mr. Webster's eyes. He felt uneasy and was relieved when he heard his name being called.

Richard just nodded and Daniel headed off to join Chris, which made Richard smile even wider, seeing his second favourite target, also dressed for the warm weather in a pair of brown shorts with a white T-shirt displaying a Hawt Dawg Man design and simple socks and sneakers. It was a small start, giving him what he wanted, he would have to up things however, to make Daniel ready for when it was time to have his fun.

* * *

Later in the day, Charlotte smiled as she dusted down her clothes, a lightweight purple blouse, black dress pants and black flats. She had settled on well into her teaching role now, having won the respect of a large number of her students.

'_I was so scared my first day, now I can't imagine not working here and seeing all the kids bright faces, funny how quickly things can change.' _She thought happily.

As she headed for the classroom she spotted Daniel Diaz up ahead. Charlotte instantly smiled upon seeing him. She knew she really wasn't supposed to have favourites but she couldn't help it. She approached Daniel to ask how he was doing. But then she saw his face, he looked distant, worried even, her mind instantly flashed back to the boys who had bullied him for his Mexican heritage.

Charlotte bit her lip before asking. "Daniel...is...everything all right...?"

Daniel started and turned before smiling as he saw her. "Oh...Uh, hi Miss Hawkins."

"Is something the matter? You don't seem like yourself."

"I just...it's nothing, I was just thinking." He replied awkwardly.

"It's not those boys again is it?" She asked worriedly.

Daniel brightened slightly at that. "Oh, no, they've not bothered me...Just, other stuff..."

Charlotte gently put a hand on his shoulder. "If there's anything you need to talk about, I'm here for you. Anything at all."

Daniel bit his lip, but said nothing.

Seeing his hesitance, Charlotte tried to reassure him.

"I mean it, anything. I promise it will stay between you and me." She told him.

Daniel hesitated for a moment, but just when it seemed he was about to say something, he shook his head and seemed to change the subject, to something else that was bothering him.

He sighed. "I'm just...it's kinda difficult at home just now...my brother, he's started hanging out with this girl and, this guy...I just think they're trouble. The girl especially."

Charlotte frowned. "Trouble how?"

"She just...I don't know...I got a picture of her when I tried to tell dad about, you know, so I'd have proof." He replied.

With that he pulled out a phone and showed her the picture. Charlotte studied the picture, with Daniel pointing out the girl especially, Charlotte looked closely at the purple haired girl who was smiling and laughing at something one of the other two had said. She could understand Daniel's doubts, neither this girl, nor the boy were exactly 'normal looking' yet had to admit it was quite possible that Daniel misjudged them.

"Hmmm, I see..." She said, before asking. "Have you seen her do anything troubling or harmful?"

Daniel faltered at that. "Well, no, not really I guess..."

Charlotte offered a reassuring smile. "Well, then perhaps she's not what you think. You can't judge someone on their appearance. Some people may seem rough around the edges and they turn out to be the nicest people, and then there are some unsavoury people out there that look kind and pleasant on the outside. So you see, give her a chance."

Daniel nodded, clearly thinking on her words, but now was looking troubled again.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Life is Strange 2: Secrets**

Chapter 9 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Um, but we already know what's going on, remember.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks; glad you like her :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story. The song in this chapter BTW, is the exact same one Cassidy sings in Episode 2 :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange 2 or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Whoa, seriously?" Sean gasped.

He was starting, wide-eyed at Jamie and Kyle, the three of them were at school, it had been a couple of weeks since they had finally patched things up. As usual the three of them had simply dressed casual, for a simple normal day. All wearing denim jeans, T-shirts, Jamie's white, Sean's light blue and Kyle's purple, and sneakers, Sean and Jamie both wearing black while Kyle's were grey.

"Yeah..." Kyle replied, shifted, slightly nervous.

Jamie nodded, smiling, yet also looking amazed. "It's true. Surprising, in a good way, but true."

The two of them had just told him that they had in fact went and spoken to, and were now dating, the girls they had been crushing on. That was why Kyle was nervous, he had been telling Sean about how he and Jenn had now started dating.

Jamie however had surprised the both of them when he revealed that he had been crushing on and even asked _Lyla _out. And she had said yes. Sean looked over at where both girls were talking together, probably discussing the very same topic they were.

Like the guys the girls had dressed casually, Lyla in grey yoga pants with a yellow T-shirt, white ankle socks and matching sneakers. Jenn in red denim shorts with a black sleeveless undershirt and sandals, her hair in a bun today.

Turning back to Jamie and Kyle Sean grinned. "That's great you guys, I'm happy for you, really, it's cool."

They all smiled and as Jamie and Kyle went over to greet their new girlfriends, Sean watched and bit his lip as he realized something.

'_That strange feeling, it all makes sense now. But how do I even talk to her about it...' _He wondered. _'She doesn't strike me as the kinda girl who would...urgh, but it's true...I've fallen in love with Cassidy.'_

He thought for a moment, wondering if he should say anything if he happened to run into her again.

* * *

As luck would have it, when leaving school that day, who did he see walking past but Cassidy, He paused for a moment, taking in her appearance again, still enraptured, even with her somewhat scruffy looking clothes, a pair ripped jeans, a white top with shredded hem under an unzipped patched brown jacket and black scuffed boots.

'_Yet it's a look she makes work for her...' _He reflected before making up his mind.

He hurried over to her.

"Hey, Cass."

She stopped, seemingly startled, but when she turned she was grinning.

"Ah Sean, hey." She greeted him. "What's up?"

Sean bit his lip. "Um, look I know this is gonna sound strange but...We've known each other a while now and I can't help but feel..."

Cassidy froze at this. _'Wait is he really saying what I think he's saying...oh shit, this is gonna be awkward...tricky. I mean, Marcus wouldn't exactly...'_

"Cass?"

"Huh, oh sorry I just..." She stammered. "So wait a minute, are you saying you...you actually have _feelings_ for me?"

Sean bit his lip, scratching the back of his head. "I, yeah, I'm...Look, I'm sorry if I'm making this difficult for you. I just..."

"It's...not exactly what you think Sean." Cassidy admitted. "It is tricky, but...to be honest, I've kinda been noticing a few things like that too."

She smiled as she said it, while wary due to her current issue with Marcus, she couldn't deny, Sean Diaz intrigued her and she began to suspect she may in fact feel something for her.

"Wow...So um..." Sean replied, eyes wide.

Cassidy smiled. "We'll give things a go huh. Hopefully, they turn out alright and it works great for us."

Sean nodded in agreement and, both with a renewed feeling inside, they went their separate ways.

* * *

Charlotte smiled as she left the school, it had been a good day at work, so she decided to take a walk to unwind. She walked around, enjoying the peace and being outside. It could get a little stressful staying in a classroom all day, so she always enjoyed these moments. As she was walking, she paused, hearing the sound of a guitar. She noted that whoever was playing is quite good and also noted a female voice, singing along with the guitar, she looked around and finally noted a punk looking girl sitting on the street corner with a guitar.

"_It's me, it's me, you've come to take_

_My duality awakes_

_By midnight time I could not see,_

_If I were you or you were me"_

Though the style of music wasn't her favourite, Charlotte had to admit that it was enjoyable to listen to.

"_We play the game with skilful hands_

_And so I asked for your demands_

_Give me your love, give me your thumb_

_And he traced us back to where we begun"_

Smiling, she watched the guitarist for a while before her eyes widened. She realized she had seen this woman before. It was the girl from the pictures Daniel showed her. She bit her lip as she recalled what Daniel told her about the girl, about not trusting her, worried that she might be trouble. She also noted that the young woman was busking, playing for money, people passing by dropping coins into the open guitar case.

"_So the morning came_

_And swept the night away_

_As I was looking for_

_A way to disappear_

_Amongst the quiet things_

_And all these empty streets_

_I found a way, I found a way_

_To reappear"_

Biting her lip Charlotte decided she had to speak.

But she couldn't help but enjoy the music and decided to do something else too. She approached the girl and dropped a $5 bill in her case.

"You're very good." She said smiling.

Smiling back the girl replied. "Thank you ma'am. Name's Cassidy by the way."

"Charlotte Hawkins." She replied, blushing a little at being referred to so formally. "Are you, self-taught?"

"Yeah, it's a hobby really, I play whenever I have time." Cassidy replied.

Charlotte nodded, still smiling. Then she paused for a second, thinking.

Finally she spoke. "Say, I don't want to come off as strange, but do you know a boy named Daniel?"

"Um, no...why?" Cassidy asked, clearly taken aback.

Charlotte gave a slight laugh. "Oh...I...It's silly. I have this boy in my class, I'm a teacher, and he mentioned his older brother constantly seeing this girl and them being...so close. You look like how he described her."

Cassidy nodded slowly, thinking for a moment. "Huh...what's his full name?"

"Daniel Diaz."

Cassidy's eyes widened. "Ah, right...I know a Sean Diaz, he must be Sean's younger brother...Um, close...yeah, kinda closer now..."

"Oh you're, you and Sean are, he's your boyfriend?" Charlotte queried, a little startled.

"Don't know if boyfriend is the term I'd use." Cassidy replied, biting her lip. "It's kinda...complicated."

Charlotte grimaced. "I...I see. Sorry, I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable. I...should probably be going now, have a good night."

"Thanks again ma'am." Cassidy replied casually.

Charlotte nodded politely and began making her way back home. As she walked away, she heard Cassidy start playing the guitar again, a different tune this time. Still walking she listened in closely.

The song seemed more hopeful than the previous one, almost as if conveying a happier message. She smiled, and overall felt more confident about Cassidy now likely being in Daniel's life. She could see that she had been right, despite her rough exterior, Cassidy was a good person, she just had to find some way of helping Daniel realize that, and hopefully fix things with his brother. With that thought firmly in mind, she headed on home.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Life is Strange 2: Secrets**

Chapter 10 of my Life is Strange 2 story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yup it's sweet :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange 2 or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Sean, are you sure about this?" Esteban asked.

There was an edge of tension in his voice as he dusted off his clothes with a sigh. He was taking a chance to relax at last, currently clad in simple cargo shorts, a plain white T-shirt and sandals.

Sean sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I...I don't know exactly when but, I have to go out this evening...I know we were gonna sit and watch movies but…"

"It's cool, I understand, you have plans." Esteban replied. "But, what about Daniel, is he…?"

Sean sighed. "I don't know, haven't been able to get a word out of him all day."

Then from within Daniel's room, the boy himself called out.

"I can hear you, you know. You don't have to talk like I'm not there."

Esteban turned. "Daniel, we're worried about you, please… come out of there, why not join me and make it a movie night?"

The door opened and Daniel emerged, looking sullen. He was dressed casually too in dark blue shorts, a white T-shirt and sandals.

"So I have to you join, but Sean doesn't?" He remarked.

Sean grimaced, compared to his father and brother, he was dressed for going out, in denim jeans, a blue T-shirt, white socks and black sneakers.

Esteban raised an eyebrow at Daniel's words. "Sean has plans and I'm not saying you have to join me Daniel, just...that I'd like you to."

Daniel bit his lip at that. "Ah uh, okay...sorry dad I just...it's been a long day."

That wasn't the full truth however, in fact, the truth was Daniel had become withdrawn due to feeling strange over some of the things Mr. Webster had said to him and wasn't wanting to talk to anyone about it, being too scared.

It was at that moment Sean's phone buzzed and he checked it, it was a text from Cassidy, indicating she was waiting for him.

"I...I gotta go now." He said quickly.

Esteban nodded. "Okay, don't be out _too _late."

Sean bit his lip, but nodded, then slipped out of the house. Daniel watched him go, suspicious. Sean then took off into the night, heading for the prearranged meeting place he and Cassidy had set up. It certainly wasn't traditional by any means of the word, but he couldn't help smiling as he realized this was, in fact, their first real date.

Given how long they'd known each other however he supposed it wasn't meant to be typical and if what Cassidy had said to him was any indication, he actually felt bad lying to his father, he certainly wasn't going to be home at a 'reasonable' time tonight. He headed to a hill just outside of town, near the local woods and with a good view of the town below while above was the night sky, awash with stars.

This was where they had agreed to meet up, they both had decided on this place as something of a laugh, since it was considered a lovers lane of sorts.

"Yo, over here."

He turned and grinned, Cassidy was here already, leaning against a nearby tree, clad in a pair of denim shorts, with a white T-shirt, black hoodie, black socks and black boots. He grinned, as did she, it was then he noticed, now that he was seeing them uncovered for the first time, the tattoo on her lower right leg, a bundle of flowers surrounded by wasps.

"Oh I've got plenty more." She admitted, seeing his gaze. "Who knows, maybe you'll see them before the night is done."

He just grinned at that and they moved to where Cassidy had, surprisingly, already set up a blanket.

Sitting down, Cassidy let out a relaxed sigh.

"It's warm enough we can spend the whole night here, not go home till morning." She remarked.

Sean let out a slightly nervous laugh. "Is that your plan?"

"Maybe."

He shook his head, still smiling. They were seated quite close together, so much so they could feel the heat radiating from each other. They spent some time in silence, looking up at the sky, enjoying the stars.

"So, just the two of us." Sean remarked. "Kinda like our first real date, huh?"

Cassidy laughed. "Yeah, I guess it is...Finn is away with the rest of the group that we're part of...they're...up to something, but I didn't want any part of it."

"Trouble?"

"Kinda." She admitted. "But it's fine...what matters to me is I'm here, just the two of us."

Sean had to admit, hearing her admit that made him feel a little uneasy, but he couldn't help smiling as they moved even closer, enjoying the stars, and each other, more and more. Then finally, unable to help himself, he turned, intent with just a small kiss on her check. But Cassidy had turned at that exact same moment, resulting in their lips meeting instead. Sean quickly pulled back.

"Whoa, sorry, I-" He began.

But was cut off by Cassidy pulling him back in and the two of them kissing again, this time deeply and for a prolonged period of time. When they parted Sean was amazed when he saw the look in her eyes.

"You're sure, on a first date?" He asked, semi-jokingly.

Cassidy laughed. "We've known each other for quite some time now."

She paused before smirking.

Moving closer until she was in fact straddling him she looked him deep in the eyes.

"Where's the fun in planning this stuff out, I'd prefer to be spontaneous." She told him; before smiling coyly. "Besides, didn't I promise you you'd see the rest of my tattoos?"

Sean couldn't help but laugh at that and soon their lips met again and they resumed making out, as they began undressing each other. Soon Sean was in just his dark blue boxers while Cassidy was in just black panties and a matching bra. Sean's eyes widened as he drank in the sight of her like this, with her smiling, gently moving her hands across his chest.

He was indeed seeing the rest of her tattoos, two tattoo sleeves, one for each arm with the left one prominently featuring a dragon, under her left breast was a wolf tattoo while a skull was featured on her right hip, an uprooted tree with a hole in its trunk on her left hip and finally, a snail was tattooed on the outer side of her right foot.

"Wow, I..."

Cassidy grinned and pulled him into a kiss again. "Just getting started."

He agreed and soon they removed the last of their clothing, now lying pretty much wrapped up in the blanket they had brought. Sean's hands automatically found and began squeezing Cassidy's firm breasts, her nipples stiffening between his fingers as their tongues danced in each other's mouths. He was hard and Cassidy wrapped her legs around his waist as he positioned himself and began to slide in.

"Fuck, Sean..." She gasped.

He moaned too, already enjoying the feeling, amazed as it was in fact his first time. He thrust again, as Cassidy began to make her own movements, he tried to match her pace. But it wasn't easy, yet if she was disappointed with his inexperience, she certainly didn't show it.

* * *

Gasping for breath afterwards Sean grinned as he and Cassidy held each other tight, firmly wrapped in the blanket.

"I...I just...sorry if that was..." He began.

Cassidy just smiled wider. "It's okay Sean, really...I certainly enjoyed it."

What she couldn't tell him however, was part of the reason she enjoyed was that for once, she was doing something like this, by choice. But pushing that gloomy thought away, she rested her head on his chest as they held each other and soon let the typical exhaustion that followed sex claim them, all of this under the beautiful starry sky.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Life is Strange 2: Secrets**

Chapter 11 of my Life is Strange 2 story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yes indeed :)  
****Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange 2 or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Waking up the next morning to the sounds of birds, Sean was a little surprised at being outside, wrapped in a blanket and nude, then he remembered and grinned. He could still feel Cassidy pressed up against him and shifted slightly. It was then their eyes met and he realized she was already awake.

"Oh, hey, um...morning." He greeted her.

Cassidy smirked. "Morning to you too, sleepyhead."

Sean bit his lip. "Oh, sorry, did you…?"

"Nah, it was fine. Last night was so..." She began, her cheeks colouring.

"Yeah." Sean agreed. "It was amazing, I...I um..."

Cassidy then startled him by moving slightly away from him. "Listen Sean, just because we...we're still only trying, I...I can't...I can't make any sort of commitment, so don't ask me too please. That's when shit gets complicated. When you start having things of your own. Things you ought to defend. That's when it starts and after all that's happened, I don't think I can...I can't deal with that."

Sean grimaced, he had not expected this, but he could see now that Cassidy simply had a fear of commitment.

"Okay, I...I get it...I'll, try to remember." He said. "I don't wanna pressure you or anything."

Cassidy shook her head. "Yeah, already had enough of that in my life...You probably guessed but you weren't my first."

Sean nodded. "Yeah, um...former boyfriend?"

"No." Cassidy replied, laughing mirthlessly which shocked him. "I wish it was that simple. I never even got past first base with my former boyfriend thanks to racist assholes, AKA dad and brother."

Sean shifted at that, a little startled at how casually she had just revealed what he was guessed was just some of the troubles of her past. It was also clear that, whoever her first was, she was afraid, he could see it in her eyes.

Finally he sat up, shaking his head, prompting her to also sit up, confused.

"Sean?"

He sighed. "Cass, whatever is bothering you, you don't have to tell me. I have no intentions of forcing you to say anything...But if this is, truly worrying you, and you _do _want to talk. I'll listen, I promise."

"Sean that's..." She said breathlessly. "Thank you, really."

Inwardly Sean was still rather surprised, especially at just how vulnerable Cassidy appeared to be at this time. It was definitely a part of her she did her utmost to hide. He wondered if anyone else had seen her like this.

"Well, we...we've been out all night...we better get dressed huh?" She remarked.

Sean grimaced. "Yeah, good point."

Without another word they quickly got dressed and, after a brief but enjoyable kiss, went their separate ways, with Cassidy taking the blanket with her.

* * *

Returning to his home Sean moved cautiously, he recalled what he had said to his father and knew there would be hell to pay if he was caught. To his relief when he approached and tried to open it, his window was still unlocked. He began to climb in, but then realized, too late, exactly why it was unlocked.

"You might want to try the door, _mijo_." Esteban said as he stood in the open doorway of Sean's room, leaning on the frame, arms folded, one eyebrow raised disapprovingly.

Sean groaned. "Dad, I..."

Esteban shook his head. "Get inside first."

With a heavy sigh, Sean climbed in and followed his father out into the living room.

Now in the living room Esteban turned to Sean, shaking his head.

"I told you to not stay out to late last night, you are gone the whole night." He began.

Sean quickly interjected. "Yeah, I know, look, nothing happened, I just...lost track of time and I crashed at a friend's place."

Esteban sighed. "Oh really, yet I called around and none of your friends said you were there?"

"I wasn't with any of the usual guys dad. I was with my new friends, I stayed with them." Sean explained; still feeling guilty about lying, even now.

"You still should have called."

"I know, I meant to, I just..." Sean stammered. "I forgot."

It was the lamest excuse possible and he knew it. But before he could follow up and before Esteban could say anything, a new voice cut in.

"You're lying!"

They both turned to see Daniel standing there, glaring.

"Daniel..."

But Daniel cut across him. "You were just with her, you guys were up to something I know it. She's the real one that's trouble, you two were..."

"Daniel, enough." Esteban said quickly.

"Dad, he's...he was out all night with that girl, who knows what they were doing, but they weren't just hanging out." Daniel protested.

"That's...that's really not how it is." Sean said, before noticing. "But while we're on the subject of trouble, what's troubling you _enano_. I can see it plain as day, there is something bothering you and it's more than what you were saying before about losing me."

Daniel froze, clearly struggling, Esteban could see it too, but Daniel just shook his head and retreated to his room, leaving Sean and Esteban in an awkward silence. Before the TV behind them signalled a news report about a heist that had taken place last night on a large supermarket chain that resulted in several of their safes being robbed of money.

* * *

Returning to the hideout Cassidy stashed the blanket, she'd get it washed later. Then, acting casual she headed to where everybody else was already having breakfast. She could see from the large duffel bags around the room that the heist the group had performed last night was a success. She grimaced, she had wanted no part in it and made excuses not to go, which led to her encounter last night with Sean.

'_So, a good thing there, but...all this...' _She thought before her thoughts were interrupted.

Marcus had appeared and grabbed her arm. "Where the fuck where you last night?"

"Out." She replied. "You know I wanted no part of that damned heist and why."

"Yeah, your same old shit about being better than that...Well guess what, you ain't. You're homeless trash who is only with us because I'm generous enough to let you be. So you should be doing as I say...You weren't here last night, when you should've been waiting for me." He growled at her.

"I had...other things to do alright." Cassidy shot back.

"Fine, but you're in my bed tonight if you know what's good for you."

With that Marcus let her go and, suppressing a shudder at the mere thought of it, Cassidy sat down next to Finn and began to eat.

Once Marcus was out of earshot Finn leaned in. "So, where were you really, last night?"

"I...I was with Sean, we were, kinda on a date and we...you know." She answered truthfully, she could never lie to Finn.

"Wait, whoa, seriously..." Finn gasped.

Cassidy sighed but nodded and Finn grimaced, looking shocked and worried in equal measure and Cassidy knew why. She just had to pray that Marcus never found out.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Chapter 12

**Life is Strange 2: Secrets**

Chapter 12 of my Life is Strange 2 story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Well, hard to say, he's suspicious yeah, but Marcus doesn't really have anything to go on at the moment.  
Holywoodunderfed: Yes indeed, thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange 2 or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Leaving her class at lunch Charlotte spotted Daniel again, talking to one of her colleagues, Richard Webster. She smiled at seeing Daniel, as he always brightened her day. She knew she wasn't supposed to have favourites as a teacher, but she couldn't help it. She approached them to say a quick hello before she went for lunch as they were in the direction she needed to go. As she did so however, she noted something in Richard's eyes that made her uneasy, something about his expression when he looked at Daniel. It was a somewhat overly intense gaze.

"I think that would be lovely, don't you?" Richard was saying, she apparently was hearing the end of a conversation.

Daniel looked uneasy and shifted. "Um, yeah..."

Charlotte noticed Daniel's uncomfortable look as well, watching the scene with a curious look. However she put on a smile when she reached them. Hoping that whatever she felt she was seeing was just her imagination.

Charlotte nodded to them. "Afternoon Mr. Webster. Hi Daniel. Sorry, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Hi Miss Hawkins, no I was just finished talking to Mr. Webster, I better go, Chris is waiting for me." Daniel said quickly.

He hurried off and Charlotte couldn't help but wonder if that was a look of relief on his face. Richard remained smiling, seemingly kind, although his eyes followed Daniel until the boy is out of sight, still with that intent look. Charlotte watched him, puzzled and suspicious.

Trying to distract Richard she remarked. "He's a delight in class, such a smart, kind boy."

"He certainly is, and very friendly too. That new boy, Chris...he was so shy, yet he and Daniel became friends so easily, such a lovely gift for friendship that boy has." Richard replied.

Charlotte smiled. "Yes, it's nice to see him making friends. Kids like them make the job worth it."

Richard gave an unsettling smile. "He certainly does."

Charlotte couldn't help but feel uneasy still with his lingering looks and tone in his voice. However she wondered if she was just overreacting, after all, Richard was a well-known and well-respected teacher of the school.

Charlotte sighed and replied calmly. "Well, enjoy your lunch."

"Yes, you too."

With that she walked on, trying to clear her mind.

* * *

Charlotte smiled as the school day ended, many of the students leaving, a few remaining behind as they waited to be picked up She gathered all of her papers and prepared to head out herself, although she planned to remain with these students until they had all gone home. She noted Daniel was one of the students needing to wait. She smiled warmly at him, a little surprised, normally he's one of the first ones gone.

"Who's picking you up today, Daniel?" Charlotte asked casually.

Daniel hesitated but then replied. "My...my brother will be here, shouldn't be long now."

Charlotte bit her lip, recalling the various issues Daniel had expressed with his brother before, as well as remembering meeting Cassidy, the girl that Daniel felt was the source of said issues.

She still smiled however and nodded. "Ok. Why don't I wait with you for a little bit, that way you're not by yourself?"

"Oh, thanks." He replied, smiling.

Charlotte smiled warmly. "Of course."

She sat back down and waited patiently. She's a little worried about Daniel's expression as he mentioned his brother.

Charlotte bit her lip, thinking. _'I hope everything is ok at home...maybe I'll talk to his brother when he shows up, hopefully that will put both Daniel and I at ease.'_

With that she settled in and smiled, occasionally talking to those coming to pick up the other kids.

A short while later a Hispanic teenage boy enters, the similarities between them make Charlotte realize this is Daniel's brother.

Charlotte smiled. "You must be Daniel's brother."

He started, but then nodded. "Uh yeah, nice to meet you. I'm Sean."

"Say...do you mind if I talk to you for a second?" Charlotte asked, seizing her chance.

Sean started but nodded. "Oh, okay."

She gestured for him to have a seat and he did so, she took the opposite seat.

Biting her lip, thinking for a moment, Charlotte then explained. "I've been...a little concerned about Daniel lately. He's been very withdrawn and quiet which is unlike him."

Sean's eyes widened. "Ah, yeah, I've...kinda noticed that myself, so has dad."

"I see...Is everything ok at home?" She asked.

"Um, yeah, I think so. I mean, Daniel and I did argue recently, but...it's not like dad would let us argue without convincing us to make up." Sean replied, a little confused.

Charlotte nodded. "That's good. Do you...mind if I ask what it was about."

"I...I was, I guess I was kinda...out all night a few nights ago, it did cause a stir at home." Sean admitted before adding. "But I was sure we got past that."

That caught Charlotte off guard, she had not expected something like that at all.

"I see...well..." She composed herself and dropped her voice down low. "Ge did mention being concerned about a girl you were seeing, so, perhaps that is contributing?"

"A girl...oh Cassidy."Sean said in response, after looking confused for a moment. "Yeah, we have...talked about that. But Daniel doesn't even know her."

Charlotte sighed, it was as she expected. "He was just...concerned is all. Perhaps he's struggling with the change in his life. Children react differently to change so perhaps this how he's dealing with it. Might I recommend just talking with him, having a one on one conversation...he cares deeply for you, I think you're the best person to get him to open up."

"I...I guess, thanks, I'll talk to him." Sean said at last.

"Thank you." She then nodded politely. "Well I hope you have a good evening."

Sean nodded too and Charlotte watched as he and Daniel left, feeling somewhat sad as the brothers were obviously close, but whatever tension was going on for the family seemed to be threatening to rip them apart

'_I really hope they can work things out, it kills me seeing Daniel this way...' _She reflected sadly.

With a heavy sigh she packed up her things, and headed out.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Life is Strange 2: Secrets**

Chapter 13 of my Life is Strange 2 story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**The Nova 6: Well, we can only wait and see.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Yes indeed, thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange 2 or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"I still can't believe you talked me into this Sean, just wish Finn coulda made it with us." Cassidy said with a laugh.

She pushed some of her hair back, smirking as she stood on the beach with Sean, clad in a dark purple bikini which she knew was making it difficult for Sean to tear his gaze from her. Sean was currently in black swim trunks and had just kicked off his sandals and removed his black T-shirt.

"I'm just glad you accepted, why couldn't he come by the way?" Sean remarked before asking with a raised eyebrow.

Cassidy bit her lip. "I don't exactly know, just that it'll be busy and I want nothing to do with that, would much rather be here."

Sean nodded. "Alright then...hmm, hey, if you want, we could...I may have a way to make this kinda exciting for us. We just need to find a way to linger here after the others leave, we're lucky it's kinda a private beach."

"Oh you gotta be kidding." Cassidy laughed. "Alright, you're on, we'll do it."

Sean grinned at that and together they looked around at the others already at the beach. Daniel shot them a wary glance, clearly still struggling to come to terms with Cassidy being in Sean's life. He was already in his swimsuit, a red Speedo and quickly turned his attention back to talking with Chris who wore a blue Speedo.

The only other members of their group at the beach were Jamie and Lyla, also in just their swimsuits, Jamie in dark blue trunks and Lyla in a white and black striped bikini that was doing a brilliant job drawing Jamie's enthralled gaze and Lyla certainly knew it.

While still struggling with Cassidy being part of Sean's life, still not sure he could trust her, Daniel instead tried to focus on hanging out with Chris and the two of them enjoying themselves.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Daniel however, he was being watched. Clad in simple black pants with a blue long sleeved top and black shoes, Richard Webster smirked as he sat in his car, watching Daniel in his swimsuit.

'_Oh now that is even more perfect, thank you Daniel for letting me see so much of you.' _He thought in delight.

That wasn't all either, he was making sure these memories would be preserved, by using his camera to take several photos of Daniel before the others arrived and joined the group, all chatting together and laughing.

* * *

Kyle and Jenn were the first to arrive, respectively clad in red swimming trunks, with a black T-shirt and brown sandals and an orange bikini with denim shorts and black flip-flops. The T-shirt, shorts, sandals and flip-flops soon were removed as they joined the others and got ready to have fun together swimming.

Then came Eric in yellow swimming trunks and sandals, Ellery in camo swim trunks with a white tank-top and sandals. Adam wore white and brown swim trunks with a white T-shirt and black tennis shoes and Harv was in American flag swim trunks, a black tank-top and sandals.

They too soon removed all but their swimsuits and began enjoying themselves together, swimming and otherwise having fun.

* * *

With their excuses already given, Sean and Cassidy smirked as they were now alone on the beach as the others had already left. Daniel and Chris left first, being picked up by Esteban, the others left a few hours later.

"So, I'm still amazed at all this private beach stuff." Cassidy commented.

"Yeah, well, it's thanks to Eric. He hired this stretch of beach for our little party, so we can have fun with friends and hang out to start the weekend." Sean explained.

"So...shall we?"

He smirked as he gently took her in his arms and Cassidy laughed.

"Oh Sean enough of that, besides, what are we…?" She replied.

"Well, I was thinking we could..." Sean began, glancing towards a nearby rock pool, deep enough for them to swim. "Of course we might be a little...overdressed."

Cassidy laughed again, realizing what he meant. "Sean, oh, I think I'm rubbing off on you, let's go."

Her eyes sparkled as she reacted at once and reached back to begin removing her bikini. Sean wasted no time either and soon they were both naked and had both slid into the rock pool.

"Oh yeah, now you're talking." Cassidy said satisfied.

Sean grinned and soon closed the gap, sneaking a kiss. Cassidy let out a short shriek, mixed with laughter.

She then splashed him. "You are really testing my personal rules Sean."

"Huh?"

"I mean...my no commitment rules...I..." She replied, hesitating before biting her lip. "I don't get it, I don't understand how, but you just seem to be challenging everything I thought I knew..."

Sean watched her for a moment, unsure.

"Cass?" He queried.

She shook her head. "Sorry, never mind, I've got something else in mind."

Sean's grin returned, for he knew exactly what she intended and was more than willing.

After a pause, during which they were lost in each others eyes, they leaned closer and soon they kissed, the kiss deepening until, with a low moan in her throat, Cassidy's tongue begged for entrance to Sean's mouth and with a similar moan, he gladly accepted and reciprocated, his own tongue sliding into her mouth and they lost themselves in the passionate embrace.

Cassidy suppressed a smirk as she felt Sean's arousal against her thigh. Parting from the kiss they both smiled at each other, a warm smile that soon changed into mutual moans as Sean finally moved and slid into Cassidy, beginning their love making right there in the pool and enjoying every minute for it. Cassidy guided Sean's hands directly to her breasts, allowing Sean to react at once and resume kissing her, continuing to thrust into her, their sexual euphoria building.

Cassidy began to moan again as she slowly began moving her hips back and forth, once more getting used to the feeling of Sean inside her, and Sean being just as eager as she was for this. Finally, with a smirk, Cassidy began to use her knees, pushing herself up and began to ride him slowly but firmly, the water making such movements easier. Their chests slid against each other too, making the feeling more intimate with the smooth skin-on-skin contact. It did not take long for them both to finally peak, both with shouts of sexual ecstasy.

They kept sending each other furtive smirks and glances as they finished drying off and pulling their swimsuits and other clothes back on, ready to head for their respective homes. Sean knowing he had to be back before the following day for obvious reasons. Still, they both felt overjoyed about what they had just experienced and Cassidy began to wonder if she might have hope for the future given everything that she had been through with Marcus and the group.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Life is Strange 2: Secrets**

Chapter 14 of my Life is Strange 2 story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yes indeed :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah well, can you blame him. That said, there will be consequences, as we'll see.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange 2 or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Esteban sighed, worried. It was another school day and Daniel was still in his bedroom. Not all that unusual as Daniel usually struggled with getting up for school in the morning. But something was off this time. Knocking on his younger sons bedroom door, Esteban entered.

"_Mijo_, it's past time to get up, you're gonna be late." He said.

Daniel was still in bed and did not turn around to look at him. "I...I don't feel so good, dad, I think I'm sick."

Esteban paused, eyebrow raised, this was sudden.

"Are you sure, what's wrong with you?" He asked.

"I-I'm uh..." Daniel stammered.

Esteban narrowed his eyes, before reaching out and checking Daniel's forehead.

"No temperature. You hesitated...again, Daniel, you've done this before." Esteban replied softly.

Daniel's shoulders slumped, confirming Esteban's suspicions. Daniel wasn't sick at all, he was just trying to avoid going to school.

Esteban sighed and sat down on the bed. "What is going on Daniel? Why are you so desperate to avoid going to school, not only that, you've been acting strange for so long now. I'm worried about you, Sean is worried-"

"No he's not!" Daniel snapped back hotly.

"He is, you just don't seem to want to see it." Esteban replied. "Now please, at least talk to me, tell me what's going on?"

Daniel sighed and shook his head. "I...I need to get ready for school."

With that, Daniel shut out any further conversation, quickly getting ready and headed for school. Esteban watched him go, worried about his youngest son, unsure what to do.

* * *

Cassidy groaned as she straightened up, wiping her mouth. She dusted off her dark jeans, worn with a white tank-top, a denim jacket and ratty sneakers and shook her head.

'_Urgh, again, this is just...how many times now?' _She wondered.

Trying hard not to draw attention to herself, she had slipped outside the warehouse she and the group were staying at in order to throw up, yet again. Shaking her head, Cassidy made her way back into the warehouse, thinking carefully about her throwing up, plus a few other things she had been feeling.

That was when it struck her. _'Oh fuck, surely not, it can't be...'_

"Cassidy!"

She flinched and turned to face Marcus, Finn stood there too, looking worried.

"You skipped out once again when we had an important job to do...a job that failed!" Marcus spat. "How do you think that looks?"

Cassidy shook her head. "I've told you before, I'm not doing shit like that. Fencing the goods, yeah, but not stealing."

Marcus grunted. "Huh, that was part of the deal yeah...but still, where the fuck what you been disappearing you."

Cassidy stepped back. "Nowhere, just, just going out for a walk, passing time, that's all."

"Funny, that's Finn's excuse too for his disappearances." Marcus scoffed.

He glared at both of them, clearly making a silent threat before leaving. Cassidy however shook her head when Finn turned to her. She had somewhere else she needed to be, after all, she needed to find the truth.

* * *

With another day of work at the school done, Charlotte made her way to a nearby pharmacy, needing to pick up some medicine. She had felt a cold coming on and wanted to make sure she was ready for it. She made her way over to the aisle that she needed to be in, browsing the shelves and looking for what she came in for. As she looked around she paused as she noted someone, standing in the feminine hygiene section, shifting from foot to foot. She could only see them from the back, but they seemed to be awkward and maybe anxious, she recognized the purple hair however.

'_That's...Cassidy, what's she doing here, especially there?' _Charlotte wondered.

Taking a closer look, while currently out of view, Charlotte could see that it was indeed the girl from Daniel's picture. The one she had met busking on the street corner. Curious about the expression on Cassidy's face, she watched closer. She noted the girl was sweating and looked pale, a frantic look in her eyes as she scanned the shelves, picking things up from the shelf, looking at them and putting them back. Charlotte felt concern for the girl, and almost wondered if she should go over there. She watched further to see what she was looking for.

Finally the girl sighed and shook her head, looking lost, Charlotte just caught what she was saying.

"Thought they'd be in this aisle...where have they hidden the damn things?" Cassidy was muttering to herself.

'_W__hat could she be looking for? Maybe I should help but I don't want to embarrass her...' _Charlotte thought to herself, a curious look coming over her.

Making up her mind however she approached

"Hey...can I help you?" She greeted her, friendly.

Cassidy still jumped however.

"Huh, oh, um...hey." She replied, before recognizing her. "Didn't, expect to see you."

Charlotte nodded. "I've been feeling under the weather the past few days, needed some medicine. I...couldn't help but hear you needing some help."

Cassidy bit her lip. "Oh, um, yeah...I...I've been feeling pretty...weird these last few days, so, I wanted to be sure..."

Realization slowly dawned on Charlotte but she kept a neutral, calm face.

Charlotte nodded. "Of course, they should be over here."

With that she led Cassidy to another shelf, realizing what she needed. Cassidy nodded, blushing as she looked over the pregnancy tests.

"Ah, here we go...thanks." Cassidy replied.

Charlotte smiled softly. "You're welcome."

With that Charlotte turned away to look for the medicine she was looking for, therefore she didn't see Cassidy pocket a test and quickly leave, rather than going to pay for it, instead she pondered on what she had just discovered and what it could mean, especially for Sean and Daniel. With a heavy sigh, she grabbed her medicine and made her way to the cashier. Her mind swirling with all kinds of thoughts. She just hoped whatever happens didn't affect Daniel and Sean too badly.

* * *

Cassidy let out a slow breath as she waited. She had managed to sneak away with the test and found somewhere private to take it. Now she was waiting for the result and every one of her nerves were on edge. Finally, having read the instructions and set a timer on her watch, she picked up the test after the timer indicated time was up. With a shaky breath she looked at the test and sank back, dropping it in horror, the pink plus sign seared into her mind however. Filling her with terror as she faced another problem too, she could not say with any certainty if Marcus or Sean was the father.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Chapter 15

**Life is Strange 2: Secrets**

Chapter 15 of my Life is Strange 2 story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's tricky, we can only wait and see.  
The Nova 6: Well bear in mind, Sean and Cassidy have only been 'seen' together twice, and she has still been sleeping with Marcus on a semi-regular basis, so, it's not a given surely...  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yes indeed, it's gonna be tricky.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks and yes, it's gonna be tricky for her.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange 2 or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Jamie smiled warmly as he smoothed down his clothes, a pair of black suit pants, a white shirt and black shoes. He was smartly dressed for a good reason, he was going on a date with Lyla, not only that but a double date with Kyle and Jenn. It had been Jenn's idea and while not all of them planned to dress up fully formally, Jamie couldn't help it, it was just the way he dressed for events like this.

'_Here we go, wow, I can't...I can't believe we're really gonna...' _He thought for a moment before preparing himself.

His smile only widened when he arrived to pick Lyla up and found her waiting for him, grinning widely as his eyes widened in amazement. She looked stunning with her hair swept back and looked sleek, clad in a dark blue mid-thigh length dress with matching flats and sheer thigh-high stockings.

"Well, glad to see you like it." She joked as they embraced.

Kissing her Jamie grinned. "Of course, you look beautiful."

Lyla smiled, blushing lightly. "Thank you, you look pretty good too, very smart."

"I try." Jamie joked with a small laugh.

Together they headed out together and then heading for the restaurant, ready to meet Kyle and Jenn and getting ready for the double date.

* * *

Meanwhile, pulling on the black and blue plaid overshirt over his white T-shirt, finishing getting dressed along with his blue jeans and grey sneakers, Kyle grinned.

'_Well, here we go, time to get going.' _He reflected. _'This was a good idea of Jenn's. It'll be good for all four of us, all of us on a double date, we're all good friends too so...added bonus.'_

Grinning at the thought of the wonderful night that promised to be ahead of them, he finished getting ready before heading out to meet with Jenn, ready for the upcoming date. He found Jenn waiting for him and looking amazingly beautiful as always, her make-up was flawless, barely noticeable, merely enhancing her looks. Her long red hair tied in a bun while she wore a black knee length skirt, a pink strapless top and black slip-ons.

"Hey Kyle, wow, you look amazing." She said with a warm smile.

They embraced and kissed, Kyle replied. "Yeah. You're so beautiful, I..."

She grinned and gently shoved his chest. "Oh, I know what you're gonna say. C'mon, we'll have time for sweet talk later, we need to hurry and meet with Jamie and Lyla."

Kyle nodded, taking her hand. "Yeah, okay, let's go."

With that they left and began making their way to the restaurant to meet up with their friends and begin their double date.

* * *

Meeting up outside the restaurant the two couples greeted each other warmly.

"Wow, can't believe we're really gonna do this, this is great." Kyle remarked with a grin.

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, so, shall we go in?"

The girls nodded, grinning too and soon they entered and were soon taken to their tables where they checked the menus and gave their drinks orders while deciding what to have to eat. After giving their orders they sat for a while, waiting for their food and began talking casually to each other.

"So, how's everything been going, it's been kinda hard keeping up with all the guys?" Lyla asked casually.

Jenn's smile faltered. "From what I heard Sean and his girlfriend Cassidy have been having...trouble lately."

Kyle nodded. "Yeah, um, if what I heard was right. She's pregnant."

"Whoa, seriously?" Lyla gasped. "No wonder Sean looks so stressed."

"Tell me about it, jeez...from what I heard, this all came out just as things were beginning to get better between him and Daniel." Jamie remarked.

They all shared a worried look at that, knowing about the friction that had been building between the Diaz brothers and they began to wonder.

"How did Daniel take the news of the pregnancy?" Kyle wondered.

Jamie shook his head. "I don't know, I don't know if Daniel actually knows yet, or if his father knows yet."

They shared another worried look, but quickly composed themselves as the food arrived and they began to eat, talking amongst themselves as they did so, wondering about the Diaz brothers and worried about them, hoping that things would be alright for them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, this is it, the next four chapters gear things up as we enter the double climax, so, you have been warned.


	16. Chapter 16

**Life is Strange 2: Secrets**

Chapter 16 of my Life is Strange 2 story, things are getting darker now, you've been warned.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Oh trust me, now is when it picks up.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yeah, it's hard on them, but sadly...things are about to get worse.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange 2 or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Daniel sighed as he shifted restlessly before the school gates.

'_Urgh, I'm still waiting, both dad and Sean are busy and I don't know when they'll arrive...Plus with Chris and Miss Hawkins both off sick, I've got nobody to talk to as I wait.' _He thought sadly.

He looked around, waiting for any sign of his father or brother, dusting off his clothes which he had worn to try and beat the heat they were currently enduring, a pair of blue shorts along with a white T-shirt, white short socks and blue sneakers.

"Daniel."

He started and turned to see Richard Webster standing there, clad in a plain dark blue suit with a white shirt and dark blue tie along with simple shoes.

"You're here late?" He remarked.

Daniel shifted. "I um, yeah, my dad and brother won't be able to pick me up until late. I could walk I suppose but...Dad has plans."

Richard narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I thought you and your family were having trouble, due to your brother being with that troublemaking girl, a criminal I heard."

"Yeah well, that's dad's plans, he wants me, Sean, that girl Cassidy and him to spend time together, get to know each other, to try and fix things." Daniel replied.

He couldn't deny, sceptical though he was, Daniel did have some hope of his dad's plan working. He was just so tired of arguing with Sean all the time and the more he thought about it, the more he realized Sean, his father and Miss Hawkins was right, he didn't really know Cassidy at all and should do so before forming any opinions of her.

Richard enjoyed the sight before him, the object of his affection was so oblivious and dressed perfectly, showing off his legs in those lovely shorts.

Finally he decided to make his move. "Hey, if you want, I could give you a lift home, get you there quicker."

"I um..." Daniel began, taken aback.

"It's no trouble, really, I'm just glad to help." Richard replied, keeping his voice steady and calm.

Daniel shrugged. "Well, okay."

So, with that he followed Richard to his car and got in the passenger seat and fastened his seatbelt as Richard drove off. They drove in silence for a brief while until Richard spoke.

"It's a shame Chris wasn't at school, the two of you are such good friends, he could've kept you company." He remarked. "The two of you are so delightful."

Daniel shifted awkwardly, feeling strange. "Um, yeah...thanks..."

He couldn't shake the feeling something felt wrong, something in the way Mr. Webster was talking, and even the way he said it.

Richard smirked. "Yes well, I'm sure glad to see you dressed so nicely."

"Um, what...hey, why have we stopped?" Daniel replied, startled.

He was right, Richard had stopped the car and was fumbling for something in the driver's side door. Daniel looked around, he didn't recognise the street they were on, only that they weren't anywhere near his house.

"Now Daniel." Richard said, suddenly sounding very aggressive. "It's time to sleep."

"Wha-MRUGH!?"

Daniel's eyes widened and he immediately tried to struggle as Richard clamped the strong smelling cloth over his mouth and nose, while grabbing his wrists with the other hand. Daniel could do little more than try to pull away and kick his legs. But he couldn't get away and his kicking just seemed to excite the man who was clearly, suddenly, trying to kidnap him. The last thing Daniel saw was Richard's dark smirk, before everything went black.

* * *

Waking up Daniel froze.

"MMMMM!" He screamed, his eyes widening.

He suddenly realized the horrific truth, he was tightly bound at the wrists, his hands behind his back, his ankles and thighs all with duct tape, more tape covered his mouth gagging him. He was lying on a bed in a room he didn't recognize. Then he felt the rough hand brushing over his bare legs, particularly his thighs.

"MMMMMMM!" He tried to pull away.

Richard laughed darkly. "Ah, excellent, you're awake dear boy. Now we can get started."

Daniel looked up at him, fear clawing at him, wondering what he meant like that.

"We're going to start nice and slow but by the time I'm done, you will be begging for me to go faster." Richard drawled. "Now listen carefully, I'm only going to say this once."

Daniel tried to pull away, until Richard suddenly grabbed his thigh tightly and in his other hand, held a knife close to Daniel's face.

Daniel froze in terror. "MMMMMMMMM!"

"Now, I'm going to take the tape off your mouth, and cut you free, you are not going to try and escape or struggle, you will do exactly as you are told...or I will be forced to use this on you." Richard growled. "Now, once I've freed you, strip to your underwear, understand."

Daniel nodded frantically, terrified and soon he was cut free and the tape taken off his mouth. He shakily got to his feet and, eyeing the knife with trepidation, began to undress until he was in only his blue briefs. He was completely at Richard's mercy.

* * *

Sean checked his phone again, feeling uneasy.

"Anything?"

He turned to his father. "Nothing dad, not from Daniel, or Cassidy, it's odd..."

Esteban sighed; after finally arriving to Daniel's school to pick him up they were startled to find he wasn't there. Nobody had seem him and there had been no word from him for hours. Chris hadn't seen or heard from him either, being home sick. Knowing they'd have to look for Daniel Sean had contacted Cassidy to let her know, but she didn't answer her phone.

"We're gonna have to call the police." He said at last, we need to tell them about this...and about Cassidy too; something isn't right there."

Sean bit his lip. "You think it could be connected?"

"No." Esteban remarked. "But still."

So with that they quickly got the work, calling the police and waiting for them to arrive before they quickly began to explain the situation. The police didn't believe both incidents to be connected either but planned on investigating both matters anyway. Sean was surprised to find the police were aware of Cassidy and even the group she was part of, revealing that their main interest and fears regarding the group was to do with their informant inside the group.

* * *

Daniel suppressed a shudder, trying hard not to give Richard the satisfaction of seeing him being afraid. Richard smirked darkly as he took yet another picture with his camera, forcing Daniel to pose for the pictures, still wearing only his underwear.

"Excellent, excellent Daniel, oh these are good, I'm going to enjoy these, we're going to have a lot of fun together."

He finally finished with his camera and put it down.

Richard laughed. "Well, I'll be sure to have a good day tomorrow, you..."

Daniel tensed and before he could move Richard grabbed him and soon had him tied up and gagged again, lying on the bed as Richard left the room, slamming the door shut, leaving him in darkness, leaving him overnight.

* * *

End of chapter, the first half of Daniel's climax as things take a dark and dramatic turn, as well as containing an interesting hint about Cassidy's group, anyway, read and review please.


	17. Chapter 17

**Life is Strange 2: Secrets**

Chapter 17 of my Life is Strange 2 story, get ready, more drama and danger to come, this time for Cassidy and Finn.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Worse, at least Jefferson never went after kids.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
The Nova 6: Yes indeed, well, we can only wait and see what happens, next chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange 2 or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Cassidy grimaced as she looked around, worried, as there were some mutterings from the rest of the group. She looked down at her black socks and boots, biting her lip and began thinking she'd have to find new clothes, her denim shorts and black tank-top were starting to feel tight as her belly was now showing, there was no hiding the truth about her pregnancy now.

Yet that wasn't the main topic of the mutterings she was overhearing. Things were getting problematic for the group, starting with their actions while Cassidy was away at the beach with Sean and the others, she had heard that they had failed and that the police seemed to be closing in, frequently thwarting their plans and were now starting to intercept them.

'_The last two efforts had to be aborted when they found the police were in fact lying in wait for them.' _Cassidy reflected.

It was getting more and more dangerous. Cassidy began to fear that the police might be breaking into the warehouse any minute.

Her fears were compounded. _'What's gonna happen when they break in and arrest us all, what will happen to the baby?'_

She grimaced, gently touching the swell of her stomach.

"Cass?"

She started and looked up, it was Finn, clad in brown cargo shorts, a white tank-top and boots, he looked rather concerned.

"Hey, um...what's…?" She began.

"It's Marcus, he...he's getting real paranoid after everything started going south...and I don't think he's happy in the slightest that you um..." Finn replied.

Cassidy bit her lip, looking away, her hand going to her stomach again.

There was a brief pause before Finn sighed.

"Cass, tell me truthfully, who's baby is it?" He asked.

She bowed her head. "I don't know, I swear. But the only possibilities are, are...Marcus or Sean."

Finn nodded slowly, worried. But then suddenly heard their names begin shouted. They quickly stood, Cassidy with some difficulty, to see Marcus, clad in ripped black jeans, a red shirt under a black hoodie and sneakers.

"You two, this way now." He snapped.

They followed, shared a worried look, as he led them into another room in their base. Once inside he slammed the door shut, locking it behind them.

"Alright you two, I've already talked to the others and so far I'm not finding anything yet. But I know someone here is telling the police everything about our plans and I'm positive it's one of you two." He snarled before turning to Cassidy. "You especially have some explaining to do, slut."

Finn shook his head. "Hey, Marcus, c'mon..."

He was cut off, crying out, as he was knocked to the ground.

"Finn?" Cassidy gasped.

Then she was grabbed and realized that two of Marcus' most trusted underlings, likely the two he had already 'cleared' of being responsible for what happened, were also in the room and had just restrained her and Finn.

It was only then she noticed a few things in the room that worried her, a hook hanging from the ceiling, two chairs, two large tubs full of what looked like ice cold water and a table with several ropes and other worrying items on it.

"Wait, what are you doing, what is-" Cassidy began.

Marcus backhanded her across the face, cutting her off. "Shut it, you don't speak until I tell you to...this is an interrogation, I'll be asking the questions and you're going to answer...Truthfully."

With that, before either of them could react they swiftly found their hands being tied behind their backs and Marcus gently gestured to the one holding Cassidy. Cassidy's eyes widened fearfully and she tried to struggle, receiving another blow for her troubles.

"No, please." She cried. "Don't...the baby-"

"Yes, the fucking baby." Marcus snapped, grabbing her face, forcing her to look at him. "You're cheating on me you bitch, whose baby is it!?"

"I don't know, I-"

He slapped her again. "Lying slut, answer me!"

Cassidy shook her head. "I told you, I don't-"

"Not going to answer then." He growled. "Then tell me this, are you the fucking informant!"

Cassidy tried to pull free, to no avail. "I'm not, I'm-"

She froze as he suddenly grabbed a bat from the table, terrified of him hitting her, especially if he went for her stomach. Then he seemed to think better of it.

"Let's try something different, keep asking her the questions...meanwhile..." He instructed the one holding her.

As he said this he gestured to one of the tubs before turning to Finn.

As he did so, Cassidy found out the purpose of the tubs when she was suddenly forced forwards, her head being forcibly plunged into the water. She struggled and tried to resist, but she was suffering from the cold water and just when she feared she would drown, that the baby would die, she was pulled out, she coughed and tried to catch her breath.

'_You're kidding me, fucking waterboarding.'_She thought in disbelief.

It was then she realized that Finn was also being interrogated and beaten, demanding answers, demanding if Finn was the informant. Naturally Finn denied it and naturally Marcus did not believe him and continued to beat him, before ordering for Finn to be waterboarded while returning to beating Cassidy and demanding answers.

It was clear he was certain they were guilty of betraying him and despite his demands for the truth, he was only interested in what he felt the truth was. As such, when they were finally left, tied to the chairs and left in lingering pain, still dripping wet from the waterboarding, Cassidy looked at Finn, who looked back apologetically and she prayed that despite everything, no matter what happened, that her baby would survive.

But being left for the night, she had to admit, her fates of any sort of rescue were growing slim.

* * *

End of chapter, things are now looking bleak for Cassidy, we now know why she didn't answer her phone last chapter. Read and review please.


	18. Chapter 18

**Life is Strange 2: Secrets**

Chapter 18 of my Life is Strange 2 story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Yes well, one thing at a time...  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, well, we can only wait and see.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange 2 or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Waking up in the room, fear gripped Daniel's heart, he hadn't been having a nightmare, he really had been kidnapped by Richard Webster, a teacher he had trusted, who turned out to be a creep. Tugging at his bonds, blushing at being in only his underwear, Daniel let out an involuntary sound, muffled by his gag, when the door opened. He started wide-eyed in fear as Richard entered with a smirk.

"Well now, it's a lovely morning my dear boy...we could have some real fun before I go to the school and get teaching." He said.

Daniel struggled and tried to move away. "MMMM MMMMM!"

Richard just laughed and grabbed a hold of him, Daniel wriggled, disgusted as he felt the man's lips on his neck, kissing and then even licking and biting him there. This was truly creeping Daniel out more and more, especially since, as he had heard, Richard planned to go on teaching, as if he didn't have a student of the school locked up somewhere in just their underwear.

'_Please, someone, anyone...' _He thought desperately.

"I wouldn't worry too much, you won't be lonely for long." Richard remarked gleefully. "Just think, after I'm done playing with you, I'll go and get Chris and fun with him, maybe even have the both of you.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Daniel screamed in shock, horror and outrage.

He couldn't let that happen, he had to resist, to escape, to do something, he couldn't let Chris fall into this monsters hands. But his struggle brought him only pain as he managed to kick Richard who growled, seized Daniel and forced him over his lap, and then raised his belt.

* * *

It was a true concern for her, Daniel hadn't shown up at school today and apparently had been missing since yesterday. Brushing off her white blouse, under which she wore a white tank-top, denim jeans and brown boots, Charlotte bit her lip, worried. She knew his father had already made a missing person report to the police about it.

'_I hope they find him, such a sweet boy. It kills me to think he could be out there, with who knows what happening to him...' _Charlotte thought sadly.

It was in fact the end of another day, and more and more fears were building, especially when she heard that apparently, while searching for Daniel, the police were trying to work on another issue, but she didn't know the details. The only thing that worried her was some of the names she heard, names that Daniel had told her, in connection to his brother. She paused as she reached Richard Webster's office.

She recalled the suspicion that she had been building over him for quite some time, as well as the fact that he seemed far too cheerful today for her liking. She knew that she needed proof of her suspicions however, none of her colleagues would take her seriously, she was still new to the school and Richard had a lot of respect. She looked around worriedly, he had left for the day, but she still feared he may pop up, having forgotten something.

Seeing no sign of this she made up her mind and entered his office, he had forgotten to lock it.

She had no idea if this would be for nothing, but she knew she had to try. Checking his desk she found the drawers were unlocked, and she began searching through them. If it did turn out to be nothing she'd personally apologize to him, but still have a word with him about security.

She paused when she noticed something tucked away in one of the drawers, out of sight and only by actively looking for something would anyone be able to find it, it looked like a stack of photographs. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the photographs.

When she saw the contents of them, she nearly dropped them in horror. The top photo was of Daniel, wearing only a pair of blue briefs, he appeared to be posing for the photo, despite his scant attire, but the look in his eyes was one of fear and sadness, she also noted red marks on his wrists, ankles and thighs, as if he was tied up some time before the photo was taken.

Her heart was pounding and her hands shaking, she began flipping through the pictures, filled with nausea and terror.

Her mind was racing. _'This is so sick, and these are in Richard's desk...that means...oh god, Daniel...'_

She saw more of Daniel being posed and then some that were taken without his knowledge, of him at the beach, wearing only a swimsuit. Equally disturbing, in the beach pictures, Chris showed up just as much as Daniel.

'_Oh god, these must have been taken quite some time before he went missing.' _Charlotte realized. _'Richard must have been planning this for a long time...I have to show these to the police, Daniel is in real danger and, and it looks like Chris could be next!'_

She grabbed the pictures and shoved them in her purse, practically sprinting out the door.

* * *

Standing in the corner of the room, like a punished kid in corner time, Daniel whimpered in pain. His buttocks were in agony from the brutal spanking he had received, his legs hurt too from being made to stand here ever since Richard left. But he didn't dare move out of fear. He was also struggling desperately to control his body, to not wet himself or do anything like that. He didn't want to give Richard Webster any satisfaction. But he couldn't stop himself shivering as the man himself stepped through the door and approached, guiding the boy out of the corner before pulling him onto his lap.

"Hello there Daniel, I trust your day has been as good as mine." He drawled.

"MMMMMMM!"

Daniel squirmed, red-faced and terrified as Richard suddenly began to stroke him, over his briefs, on his crotch, he knew enough to know that this was wrong and he felt dirty and tried to pull away, but Richard just laughed and continued to stroke him while holding him in place. His struggles merely made his burning hot buttocks feel even more painful.

"Well, let's not delay anymore, time for some fun."

With that Daniel screamed into his gag, pleading and begging the man not to do whatever he had planned. Meanwhile Richard ignored Daniel's muffled pleas and threw him face down on the bed. He then hooked his fingers in the waistband of Daniel's briefs, ready to pull them down when suddenly, the door burst open.

"What!?"

Daniel froze, startled, unable to make sense of it, it was only when he saw Richard Webster, struggling and being dragged out in handcuffs, while he was freed, the gag and bonds removed, and covered with a sheet that he realized it was the police who had burst in. He was saved.

That wasn't the only surprise, as he was guided out, he was immediately pulled into a tight hug.

"_Enano!_"

His eyes were wide. "S-Sean..."

Sean was holding him tightly, tears in his eyes. "I thought, when we found out, please tell me he didn't..."

Daniel shook his head and finally broke down too, clinging to Sean. There was still a lot of explaining to do, but for Daniel, he had his brother back and that was all that mattered to him right now.

* * *

End of chapter, finally, something good happening, read and review please.


	19. Chapter 19

**Life is Strange 2: Secrets**

Chapter 19 of my Life is Strange 2 story, now we see what happens with Cassidy and Finn.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yes indeed, here we go :)  
The Nova 6: Yup, it's looking up for them now and afraid I can't do that, as I'm no good at those sort of scenes, so it's sadly gonna happen in the background.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yes indeed :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange 2 or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Urgh, fuck." Cassidy groaned, trying hard to focus through the pain.

She was growing more fearful by the minute, especially for her unborn child. Feeling she never imagined she would ever feel now flowed through her. She wanted to struggle, to try and move, but she was in too much pain. Both she and Finn had been harshly woken up with buckets of cold water before being cruelly beaten by Marcus and his two lackeys.

During the beatings, Cassidy had felt a few stinging cuts to her face and arms as well as getting a split lip. The groaning was her finally pulling herself together after the outburst of pain that led to a string of curses and agony when her left leg was broken, a hard strike to the knee. As her senses cleared enough to make sense of anything, aside from the still burning pain in her leg, she heard Finn's screams of agony and then saw to her horror that two of his fingers, the last two from his left hand, had been cut off.

"This is going nowhere." Marcus growled. "If either of you would just fucking tell the truth already...urgh, set them up!"

Before Cassidy could muster a reply she screamed in pain as she was forced up by one of the other two men. Before long she found herself strung up by her arms, her top half exposed with only her black strapless bra covering her. Finn was now securely tied to a chair, also shirtless.

Marcus smirked, he now had more means of inflicting pain, more of a target area to work with. He turned to Finn first, readying a new knife.

"My patience is wearing thin, it's about time you fucking talked." He snarled. "You're the informer, aren't you...AREN'T YOU!"

Finn shook his head. "No, man, I-"

He was cut off as he began screaming, Marcus decided to punish him for 'lying' and cut part of Finn's left ear off.

Marcus scoffed and turned away. "Alright then...Cassidy..."

She tensed, not liking the way he glared at her swollen stomach, now even more vulnerable and exposed. His graze drifted to her bra and his lip curled in a sneer.

"I was right, you are a fucking slut, you'd never wear something like that for me." He snapped. "Now, for the last time, who is the father!"

"I told you I don't know!" She cried back.

He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her close, holding another knife, pointing it directly at her face.

"Last chance." He snapped. "Who!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" She screamed.

Then her screams became cries of agony as Marcus punished her in his anger, stepping back and glaring, clearly having gone completely mad by now. Cassidy continued to scream and cry, having just had her right eye cut out.

"This is getting ridiculous, maybe you are the informant. Maybe you're the one feeding them information, trying to save your own skin and get out while we all suffer. Is that why you got knocked up, to give yourself an excuse!" Marcus demanded.

Cassidy couldn't even respond and with a grunt, Marcus stepped forwards again, likely preparing to cut her once more.

But he never got the chance, for at that moment Finn spoke up.

"STOP, STOP!" He cried, before slumping in his seat. "It was me."

The two lackeys froze at that, before whispering frantically to each other.

Cassidy was startled. "Finn, what are you-"

"Shut it bitch!" Marcus snapped before turning to Finn. "So...now we're getting somewhere, or is this merely you trying to cover for her?"

Finn shook his head. "No, it was me all along...I've been talking with the police, been giving them info, that's how they knew, how to screw us up..."

"You sold us out, after everything I did for you, and for what?" Marcus demanded.

"Everything you did for us?" Finn laughed. "Take advantage of us, give us no choice but to be part of your little criminals games...forcing Cassidy to sleep with you...I got a deal from them. You three..."

He glared at Marcus, then his two lackeys.

"Those who think and act like you, the real criminals, you're all busted, going behind bars. The rest of us, those who had no choice...we're off free, given a chance for a fresh start."

Well, I hope it was worth it, for now you're gonna learn what happens to snitches!" Marcus yelled.

With that he practically rushed Finn, grabbing his face and it was clear, he was about to cut out Finn's tongue. But then the gunshot rang out, hitting Marcus in the shoulder, making his drop the knife and stagger back. That was when the police raid started in earnest.

* * *

Cassidy could scarcely believe it as she was hurried out of the building along with Finn to the waiting ambulance, she saw those arrested, all those who were part of Marcus' group, or who willingly joined him. The police were talking to her friends, the others, the ones with no choice.

"What, how…?" She managed to get out.

The officer nearest her smiled. "Sean Diaz, he was worried about you when you didn't show up and we noticed that Finn hadn't checked in when he was supposed to either...Everything he told us however led us to this location...we just wish we got here sooner."

Cassidy couldn't help but smile at that. "Sean, he...where is he?"

"His brother was kidnapped, we've rescued him too...Sean went with the police there, to make sure his brother was alright."

Cassidy was even more startled by that, someone had kidnapped Daniel. Still she was relieved that the boy was safe and certainly pleased that Sean had gone to take care of his brother, she knew that was the right thing to do and now could only hope that the hospital could fix her up, all the while she continued to fear for her baby.

* * *

End of chapter, the nightmare is over, read and review please.


	20. Chapter 20

**Life is Strange 2: Secrets**

Chapter 20 of my Life is Strange 2 story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange 2 or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Having heard of Daniel's rescue and Richard's arrest, still remembering the pictures she had seen, Charlotte arrived at the hospital

'_Daniel...oh god...I wish I would have figured things out sooner, oh please be ok...'_ She thought desperately.

Upon arriving at the correct ward she recognized Sean. Clad in ripped jeans, a light red T-shirt and sneakers, the teen looking distinctly careworn, along with a man, clad in crisp jeans, a dark blue T-shirt and sneakers that she guessed must be Sean and Daniel's father. They both looked up as they heard her approach.

Charlotte spoke at once, introducing herself. "Hi, I'm Miss Hawkins, I'm—Daniel's teacher."

His father nodded. "Ah, hello, Esteban Diaz. Nice to meet you."

[Sean smiled, recognizing her and she smiled back politely, nodding.

"How...how is he?" She asked at last.

It was Sean who replied. "He's still shaken, but he'll make a full recovery, his injuries weren't serious."

Charlotte grimaced, still saddened to hear that he had injuries at all.

"Do you mind if I see him?"

"That, should be fine." Esteban replied, surprised.

Sean nodded. "The police say...you're the one who found the pictures that...creep had of him, helping the police find him?"

"Yes I...I had suspicions about my co-worker. I searched through his desk when he was gone and...that's where I found them." Charlotte admitted. "I just wish I had figured it out sooner, I'm so sorry."

"It...it's alright, we're just glad he was stopped before he...well..." Sean answered.

Charlotte nodded in understanding. "Me too...well, if you don't mind I'm just gonna go visit for a little bit..."

They nodded and she excused herself before entering the room.

Daniel was seated upright in the bed, he started a little when Charlotte entered, but then smiled

"Oh, Miss Hawkins, hi."

Charlotte managed a smile. "Hi Daniel...I just wanted to see how you were doing..."

She took the seat next to his bed.

Daniel nodded. "I...thank you. I just, can't believe Mr. Webster..."

"I know, me too...I'm so sorry he hurt you Daniel...but I promise you he won't ever harm you again." Charlotte said, trying to reassure him.

Daniel smiled. "Yeah, thank you."

She gently placed her hand on his slowly, making sure he was ok with the touch.

She then asked. "How are you feeling? Is there anything you want to talk about? I'm here for you."

Daniel shuddered. "I...what he did to me, he kept...touching me..."

Daniel shifted, clearly in some pain.

"What he...what he was gonna do to me. He said, he said after he was done with me, he was gonna go and grab Chris and do the same to him." Daniel paused before suddenly smiling. "I know it was thanks to you he was stopped."

Charlotte blinked back tears. She hated that man for everything he did and was going to do. She softened after hearing Daniel's last comment last comment however.

"And he'll never harm another child again." She said softly. "I was so worried about you Daniel. You have no idea how happy I am that you're here now, safe."

Daniel nodded. "I know...it's okay though, at least you stopped him getting Chris...and, and Sean and I spoke and, everything's cool now for us."

That filled Charlotte with relief and joy. "Oh I'm so glad to hear that. I was so concerned about you. But I have a feeling we're all in for better times now that it's all over."

Daniel nodded in agreement and Charlotte was glad he was recovering well.

Shortly afterwards, as she left Daniel's room, Charlotte spotted Sean emerging from another hospital room, clearly visiting someone else. Curious she approached him.

"Is everything alright...?"

Sean started but then nodded. "Huh, oh yeah, I was just...Cassidy is here too and our friend Finn, they...they had serious trouble, nearly got killed."

"Oh my...is she ok?" Charlotte gasped, shocked.

Sean hesitated. "It...she'll live, it's, it's gonna be tricky for a while. Is Daniel still doing okay?"

Charlotte nodded. "Y-yeah, he's alright. He told me you guys worked out your differences, I was glad to hear that."

Sean managed a smile at that. "Yeah, I...he's happy for me and Cassidy now. I...I better go and see Daniel again."

He did so and Charlotte paused, thinking about Cassidy, remembering the first time she met the young woman, playing her guitar on the street corner and then when they met in the pharmacy, how worried she had been, looking for a pregnancy test. Taking a deep breathe she decided to see if there was any help she could offer. She turned and entered Cassidy's room.

"Hey...Cassidy, it's been a while."

The girl was lying in her hospital bed, the covers pulled up to the base of her neck, she was facing away from the door and tensed slightly, but then recognized the voice.

"Oh, hey...Charlotte right?"

Charlotte smiled. "Yeah...Sean told me you were hurt...I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh, I um..."

Cassidy seemed to consider something before making up her mind and turning to properly face Charlotte, who now saw the gauze and bandages covering the girl's right eye, stained with blood. It was immediately apparent the eye had been cut out.

Seeing this startled Charlotte.

"Oh my...Cassidy I'm so sorry...who...who did this to you...?" She gasped in horror.

Cassidy shifted uneasily. "I...I was part of a group, you probably heard of them. All those raids that were happening, I wasn't personally part of that, since I was out with Sean those night. But that was my group."

Charlotte nodded remembering hearing about those incidents in the news.

"I...there was a deal between me and the leader of the group, to make sure none of the other guys in the group touched me..." Cassidy revealed, before shuddering. "I was his bed warmer in return for his protection."

Charlotte's eyes widened, horrified to hear this, not that she was involved with those people, but because of what they did to her.

She shook her head. "Oh Cassidy, I'm...I'm so sorry..."

"Yeah well, then I ended up with Sean, that complicated things, especially when, well, you guessed why I was at the pharmacy and when our leader found out, he went crazy, demanded I tell him who the father was...I didn't even know myself." Cassidy continued. "When I wouldn't talk he took his knife and, well..."

She gestured to her eye before the shaky gasp dissolved into tears. Charlotte startled both Cassidy and herself when she gently grabs Cassidy's hand.

"And the baby...?"

Cassidy's eye widened and she bit her lip, a look of wonder on her face.

"That's the thing I...despite everything he did to me, to Finn, the way he tortured us. I thought the baby was gone for sure, they, they panicked, couldn't find a heartbeat..."

Charlotte tensed, worried for her answer. "And?"

"But then, then they found the heartbeat." Cassidy grinned, a hand moving to her stomach. "The baby's okay..."

Charlotte relaxed, a smile forming on her face.

She couldn't help but feel joy at the news.

"Oh Cassidy...that's wonderful!" She exclaimed.

Cassidy hesitated. "Y-yeah...I...We still don't know who the father is."

Charlotte paused, considering her concerns.

"Well, if it eases your mind, just because the baby may biologically be a man's child, that doesn't make them their father. Their father is whoever decides to step into that role for them. Perhaps...Sean, or someone else down the line or maybe you decide to raise this baby yourself." She explained as gently as she could. "Right now you just need to focus on getting better, taking care of yourself. For you and your baby."

"I...thank you ma'am, I...I never thought of settling down, always said I wouldn't, but now, with Sean. I feel that maybe I could, he also said he didn't care if the child was biologically his...he was willing to be the dad." Cassidy revealed, a smile appearing on her face.

Charlotte smiled. "See? It sounds like this baby is loved already. I have no doubt you and Sean would be good parents."

"I...thank you ma'am."

Charlotte stood up. "Well, I should get going. I wish you a good recovery, you're strong, you and Daniel and Finn will pull through this I just know it."

Cassidy nodded, smiling and as Charlotte left she allowed herself to relax, finally, she could see it, hope for the future.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please, nearing the end now, just three more chapters to go.


	21. Chapter 21

**Life is Strange 2: Secrets**

Chapter 21 of my Life is Strange 2 story, just a small little chapter to help finally mend a few gaps for the main characters, before the final major event, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yes, indeed :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange 2 or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Leaving the hospital, Sean let out a sigh of relief. Finally, things had got better. Daniel, Cassidy and Finn had all been released and were with him. They had all made full recoveries although naturally there wasn't much that could be done about Finn's severed fingers and ear, and Cassidy's eye still needed to be treated and seen too for another two weeks. After that the dressings could be removed.

"What...what are you going to do then?" Sean asked.

Cassidy shrugged. "I...don't really know, don't wanna freak people out so...might have to get a patch or something."

"That would actually be pretty good, I think." Daniel remarked suddenly. "Like a pirate."

They all laughed at that. Sean was glad to see that, following everything that had happened, there had been some serious talks and finally Daniel and Cassidy had finally got to know each other and without the torment from Richard Webster clouding his thinking, Daniel had finally come to like Cassidy, he soon took a liking to Finn too.

"Yeah, I can see that." Finn remarked. "Well, it's over now...it may take a little bit, but we all should be ready for a new start."

Cassidy smiled. "Yeah, I...I'm glad that we don't have to worry about that...creep anymore."

Her hand went to her swollen stomach and Sean gently took her other hand.

"We'll figure out a way through this, together." He promised her.

She nodded, a feeling of relief gradually building within her.

That feeling only grew when Daniel suddenly asked.

"So um...are you guys gonna keep the baby?"

Then Sean replied. "I think so, but no matter what...I'll support Cass."

Cassidy couldn't help but smile at that, still amazed at how supportive Sean was of her.

"I think..." She said. "I think maybe we will."

Daniel's grin made his next comment even better. "So, I'm gonna be an uncle?"

They all laughed and smiled again, after everything they had suffered, it just made these happy moments feel all the more worth it. With Sean's arm around her, Cassidy rested her head on his shoulder, the two of them following Daniel and Finn as they walked. Both feeling closer than ever, hoping that together, they could be good parents.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	22. Chapter 22

**Life is Strange 2: Secrets**

Chapter 22 of my Life is Strange 2 story, nearing the end now, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, sweet :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange 2 or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Cassidy let out a soft sigh as she looked around. Shortly after being released from hospital, while initially fearful of having nowhere to so, she found herself accepting Sean's invitation and while they sought out a place of their own, she stayed at the Diaz house for a while. Despite her initial protests, she had found herself sleeping in Sean's room while he opted to sleep on the sofa, ensuring she had a proper bed so as not to cause problems for her pregnancy.

They soon managed to find an apartment with Esteban's help, not too far from the Diaz home, and had been there for a week now. Cassidy smiled as she ran a hand over her swollen stomach, it was almost time, she was due any day now. Of course taking note that turned out to be the cue for her labour pains to start.

"Oh God, fuck..." She cried out.

Sean came rushing to her immediately. "Cass, is it…?"

She nodded. "Y-yeah...we..."

"I got this, don't worry." He replied although it was clear to see he was fighting blind panic himself.

Yet doing his best to stay in control, he quickly got her to the car and soon they were driving off quickly to the hospital.

* * *

Before long they arrived and Cassidy was rushed through to the maternity ward. Sean quickly called his family and Finn before hurrying through to join her.

"Sean, I…" She choked out through the pain.

He took her hand. "It's alright Cass, I'm here, you can do this."

She nodded, groaning in pain as a contraction hit. Sean's resolve was wavering too, he was trying to be strong for her, but was on the verge of falling to pieces. Sean winced, letting Cassidy practically crush his hand as she went through the contractions. Before long Esteban and Daniel arrived, followed shortly afterwards by Finn, surprising Sean was the fact that Jamie, Lyla, Jenn and Kyle also showed up.

"Thought you could go through this without us Sean." Lyla remarked. "Good job Finn was over talking to us when you called."

Sean managed a small smile. "Yeah, sorry Lyla, I just.

She just laughed and nodded.

Esteban smiled gently. "You two have done well, this is it, one more big hurdle and your parents."

"Great…" Cassidy groaned.

The others gathered around; while he remained by Cassidy's side; Sean was no longer alone in coaching her, the others offered what support they could and spoke to her, but in the end they had to wait outside so the midwife could work. Time passed by in a haze for Sean, he was panicking, trying to focus, while sympathetic, he knew he couldn't begin to understand Cassidy's pain. He just wished there was something more he could to do help.

It felt so sudden, yet at the same time, so long, when the midwife announced they were ready to move Cassidy through to the delivery room. Sean jumped up, managing an awkward smile.

"This is it Cass, you're nearly there." He said as reassuringly as he could.

She looked up at him, also managing a smile. "Yeah, this is…This is it, we'll be parents soon."

They hurried through to the delivery room.

However it was while they were there, that things began to go wrong. No matter how much Cassidy tried, the baby wouldn't come, she was clearly in pain, her face drenched with sweat, she screamed and screamed, Sean didn't want to think what the others outside were thinking. He meanwhile felt like he was going into a fit.

"Cass, Cass…" He managed to say.

She didn't respond; he turned to the doctors. "Can't you do something?"

The doctors looked grim however. "If...If this goes on much longer, we may have to perform a C-section."

"What?!" Sean cried.

"I'm sorry Mr. Diaz, but at this rate..."

They were cut off however as Cassidy let out another scream and as they turned to her they realized.

"Almost, almost..." Cassidy gasped.

Immediately they hurried back and began coaching her through as she reached the final stretch.

"That's it Cass, that's it, I can see the head." Sean cried suddenly.

"Great, urgh God!"

Sean grimaced and tightened his grip on her hand, doing his best to console her as finally, after a long time, the baby was born.

"It's a girl." The doctor announced.

They both grinned and as the baby was cleaned, wrapped up and placed in Cassidy's arms.

"She's beautiful." Cassidy whispered.

Sean grinned as they both noticed something, the little girl had a tuft of dark brown hair and her skin complexion matched Sean's perfectly. Cassidy smiled up at him with a soft laugh, it looked like they found out just who the father was.

* * *

Shortly afterwards the others entered, all grinning and asking questions until Esteban asked the most important one.

"So, what's her name?"

Sean smiled lightly and looked to Cassidy who nodded and then replied.

"Sean and I talked and well, we decided on a name." She explained.

"Ariana, Ariana Diaz."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	23. Epilogue

**Life is Strange 2: Secrets**

Final chapter of the Life is Strange 2 story, a short epilogue to finish a few things off, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and of course not, this is the end.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange 2 or its characters.

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Nine Years Later_

Charlotte smiled lightly as she got ready for a new year of teacher, she was getting ready for the class to arrive and picked up the class register to check on the students she would be teaching this year. As she read down the list she paused, coming across a name that stirred memories for her, from nine years ago, that name was Ariana Diaz.

'_Diaz...Could it be...' _She thought, quickly doing the maths and then grinned. _'It is, wow, Sean and Cassidy's daughter is in my class...'_

She couldn't help but wonder what Ariana would be like, recalling all too well what a delight her uncle had been to teach. Sure enough, as the day started and the lessons began she noted Ariana, noted that her appearance certainly suggested Sean was indeed her father, and found her to be just as much a delight to teach as Daniel had been.

Even more surprising, at lunch time, the girl had approached her, wondering if she was the same Miss Hawkins who had taught her Uncle Daniel. When she confirmed that she was she and Ariana talked more, Charlotte learning therefore about what had happened to the Diaz family in the past nine years.

Namely that Daniel and Chris were still close friends, in fact they seemed closer than ever and were in their last year of high school now. Sean and Cassidy had got married a year ago and had even had another child, Gabriel Diaz, who was now six. Charlotte couldn't help but feel happy for the family, after that hard time all those years ago, that they were now doing so well.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
